Cold as Ice
by CrystalCucu-Mariarty
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Dimitri Belikov is a heartless businessman who cares little for both himself and others around him. When his wealth and power are threatened, he scrambles to keep his so called 'life' together. Introduce Rose, a struggling waitress, and will Dimitri be able to see past the money and luxury? Or is his corrupt heart too cold to be thawed. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Cold as Ice **

_ALL HUMAN. Dimitri Belikov is a heartless businessman who cares little for both himself and others around him. When his wealth and power are threatened, he scrambles to keep his so called 'life' together. Introduce Rose, a struggling waitress, and will Dimitri be able to see past the money and luxury? Or is his corrupt heart too cold to be thawed. RxR_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

And through it all, my head just hurt. Calling it a 'life', I would consider inappropriate: it was more of a routine; something one gets used to over a period of time and then just accepts as norm. Every morning the same: the same high-pitched wail of the alarm clock; the same suit as the day prior; the same drive in the same car to the same building to do the same thing and it always ended with the same bottle of vodka.

And through it all, my head just hurt.

I let out a hefty groan and hung my head back in fatigue. If I ever wanted to do anything, it would not be this. And yet, I must sit in a colourless and grey office staring solemnly at numbers and figures and statistics and facts and then try to make some sense of them to thus manipulate them into doing something profitable. I hated doing it. I hated being here, in this spotless office in this broken country. I wanted to just go home or go to hell.

And through it all, my head just hurt.

To be fair, the whiskey last night was my own fault. I had had a particularly bad day involving my boss, Viktor Dashkov, and needed to just unwind. So I did what any and every other twenty-four-year-old in a high paid business job did: I sniffed up some illegal high and partied away my sorrows.

Sure, waking up with some girl – whose name was either forgotten or we hadn't reached that point in conversation – wrapped round my naked body each morning gave me a feeling that could only be described as self-hatred and disgust did have its drawbacks but hey, who's keeping score?

My mama did raise me to respect women. And with three sisters, that kind of comes with the brother package, but my father had been violent and dishonourable towards my family, particularly my mother, and I guess that even though I hated him so, as soon as I laid that first punch to his face, I became him.

I became violent. I became merciless. I became as cold as ice and nothing could thaw through. The money I earned did not go to anything good but supplied the distraction from what I shamefully called my 'life'.

It also made me feel safe.

To have money, in this day and age, gave you power. Power to win; power to diminish; power to rule. Who cares if that power corrupts you? Who cares if, for that power, you traded what you once considered moral and good for something you that sickens you so much that you have to choke back your own vomit with alcohol? Who gives a shit?

I certainly don't. I have nothing to live for but the money and power and I never will. Family? Phft. My sisters do not want to look at me. They moved on with their lives: got married, had kids. Only my youngest, Viktoria, still tried to keep in touch. My mama is still clinging to the hope that I could be 'redeemed' or that my lost soul could be found. I have serious doubts about her argument, especially when she uses my crazy grandma's vision of my "flower" rescuing me from my arctic heart.

Love had always eluded me. My sisters Karolina and Sonya suppose they have found it in their husbands and children, but I don't even think it exists. You always hear it in children's stories and when something has been Disney-a-fied, you know it isn't real. It is like the 'Tooth Fairy', 'Santa' or 'Aliens'. It is not real.

Admittedly, I had felt warm and content with my family (or as much as you can be with an abusive father who would spontaneously turn up and start abusing) but I had never felt anything like what is described in Romeo and Juliet or portrayed in Tristan and Isolde.

No. It is the biggest load of bullocks in the world and nothing anyone could tell me was going to change that.

"Mr. Belikov." I snapped out of my haze and lazily tipped my head forward to see my sectary at the door.

"Alberta." I said, more irritably that intended.

"The statistical analyses for the planning permissions in the Manhattan area have been produced and are waiting your approval. The seasonally report has shown a substantial increase in both profit and popularity which has extended our title for another term. Your coffee is lacking its sugar because the kitchen has run out and Mr. Dashkov wishes to see you this morning." She imparted formally whilst placing my coffee cup on the table. I stared at the thing for a moment before picking it up, taking a sip and swallowing slowly.

My head was still spinning from last night. So much so that I forgot that Alberta in all her 5"5", grey pencil skirt, file-carrying glory still stood in the glass doorway of my office waiting to receive some sort of response.

"That coffee is disgusting." I dumped the cup back down and hastily left my chair.

I barely heard Alberta utter "I'll get you another then" over her slamming the files onto my desk, but since I did; I gave her courtesy of a reply.

"By the time a get back!"

Viktor was an aging man. His forehead was lined with creases and wrinkles and his once dark brown hair was line with grey. His eyes were heavy and tired from exhaustion and dull from boredom. I shuddered every time I saw him. My looks were the only thing I had going for me – my shoulder-length, dark brown hair, 6"7" frame and toned build generally got positive reviews – and whilst I wasn't looking like Viktor now, it only seemed inevitable.

"Belikov," his raspy voice croaked as I entered the glass-windowed board room.

"Good morning sir." I said, cheerfully putting on a smile.

"For some I suppose." He grinned, his eyes glistening with a sense of evil. I just rolled my eyes and sat down beside him, knowing full well this was typical Viktor behaviour.

"You wished to see me." I said getting straight to the point. No use in beating around the bush with pleasantries at this time in the morning.

"Oh yes, I sent the short-haired one. What was her name?"

"Alberta."

"Ah yes, her. Well, I can't keep track of all our couriers now can I?" he mused. "Anyway, the company reports came out and you know what that means… I get to fire some people!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes again. "Goodbye slackers and pain in my arses. It is my favourite time of year and especially this year as I _finally _get the kick that Adrian out of your floor." He paused, "It is in times like this where I think there is a God! Anyway," he chuckled, "back to businesses." I had always marvelled at how quickly his face could change. Not a moment ago was he joking around and now, his face seemed void of emotion.

He leaned forward and continued. "The reports have shown just how successful and well you are doing and have been in this company but it has also highlighted an issue. As you are aware, Nathan Ivashkov is one of the company's biggest success stories. He is a shining light on our stage and has brought much prosperity to our lives. However, you too are a bright one; you are young thus lacking in some experience however your talent is incomparable: you are an oncoming storm that is raging within out ranks. Both you gentlemen are the fundamentally key assets to Moroi Enterprises and I couldn't bear to go on without you."

"I don't see the problem sir?" I raised an eyebrow.

Viktor looked at me squarely with his placid face: "I have to fire one of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo my dear comrades in Comrade.<strong>

**It has been a while but nonetheless, hello again. First (planned) multi-chaptered Fanfic is underway! I would love to hear your thoughts on the plot. I had recently watched Духless – which, by the way, is brilliant so I would recommend it (it also has Danila Kozlovsky in it so I was all for it :3) but it does surpass the M rating on this website and is in full out Russian so, they may be factors to consider before watching – and I thought "not bad" so this is very loosely based on that (very).**

**I couldn't remember if Viktor's name was spelled with a 'c' or a 'k' in the book as I have lent them to a friend so I went with the 'k' because it kinda looked cool :P**

**Also, apologies for the length of the chapter and the slow start: I needed to set the scene so please bear (bare?) with it. **

**Anywho, I would love to hear what you guys think of the plot, writing, etcetera. so review away and I'll respond soon. **

**All the best  
>Mariarty :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Wow. I honestly didn't expect the level of positive response that this story has gotten, but wow nonetheless.**

**I would like to thank russia2774, Mitriroselove and Dead Revolution for taking the time to review and all the masses of people who have followed or favourited this story. I am truly honored and blessed by your generosity: thank you. In answer to your question Dead Revolution, the inspiration for this did come from Dukhless but only like the very start so I am not stealing the plot or anything :3**

**Speaking of, I hadn't realised how many of you had seen Dukhless; it really was a great film and I flipping loved Danila's acting in it and it was lovely to know that so many of you shared this opinion :)**

**Sorry to ramble, onto introducing Rose...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I hoped the smile I wore looked convincing. It wasn't that I did not care, but listening to your best friend rant about her wedding plans at 7:00am on a Tuesday morning kinda puts your own life in perspective.

"…and the flowers will have to be- Rose? Are you listening?" Lissa's voice snapped me back to the world of the living.

"Sorry I…" I looked down and found that the unclean table before me had never been so interesting.

"Oh Rose." Lissa sighed putting down her pen onto her notepad. "I'm being insincere again, aren't I?" Lissa and I had been best friends since pre-school: I had made a spectacle of myself with some impressive throwing skills and some… colourful language. Ever since then, we have been inseparable. Lissa was always the good girl; she did her homework, constantly worried of failure and judgement, and shone like a rare diamond. It was no surprise that her boyfriend, a chef who worked at Shadow Kiss, had popped the question so soon after graduation: Lissa was an angel. Then again, it was not surprise that he popped the question considering as the two were absolutely perfect for one another, it was almost sickening.

I, on the other hand, was a little different.

If Lissa was the good girl, I was the bad. I was the Loki to her Thor, the avalanche to her snowflake. And what had a life of disobedience and mockery got me? I was a working waitress still waiting for the day that my Prince Charming would ran through those rusty, old doors and beg me to marry him. But even I knew that that was impossible.

"Never Lis," I assured her, stopping myself from letting my mind drift too far. "I hope Sparky knows what he is getting into; those seven kids aren't going to feed themselves." Lissa and I had once planned entire lives and this was what six-year-old Lis had wanted.

Nineteen-year-old Lis just rolled her eyes and went back to writing notes in her notebook. I chuckled to myself before wiping clean the last of the tables and picking up Lissa's discarded latte mug. I took one last glance at her smiling face. She was truly content in her fortunate life. Even so young, she had climbed her way to the top of the success ladder and I couldn't be prouder. She her now, with how the morning sun cast golden highlights over her platinum locks and tinted her normally pale complexion to look almost tanned, let loose a warm and soothing feeling that melted into my body. She was my best friend for a reason and seeing her so happy, and in love, had a ripple effect on me.

I chuckled again before summoning the strength to go into the kitchen.

"Hathaway!" Ah. Good morning Stan. Nice to see you too. "Wipe that grin of you face and sort these dishes." Stan Alto was my grumpy, spiteful boss who honestly looked homicidal this particular morning.

I gave him an over-exaggerated bow which sent more rays of rage out of his body. He angrily thrust his finger to point at the sink and I swaggered over to it, gaining great satisfaction in hearing him mutter a long list of unpleasant descriptions. Whilst I hated my job, I absolutely revelled in pissing off Stan, knowing full well that my job was safe due to the painfully low numbers. Christian, Lissa's husband-to-be, was among one of the only chefs about. The other waitresses consisted of Mia Rinaldi, Jillian Mastrano and Sydney Sage who were all in a similar boat to myself: e.g desperate.

Then there were the two cleaners: Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. Those two always had something to be happy about and spent most of the time joking around. Stan – we were meant to address him as Mr Alto but no-one ever did – hibernated most of the time and when he did come out, it was usually to yell at us to… do the dishes, as a 'random' example. *nervous cough*

Anyway, 'dish duty', as it was fondly known, wasn't all that bad. As a bonus, you got a little time to yourself which is always good, especially when particularly difficult customers really get under your skin.

The remains of Lissa's coffee were poured down the sink, much to Sydney's displeasure, and I set to work scrubbing last night's pans. For some despicable and unholy reason, there was a party that booked a table for twenty-five. I know, even Stan was shocked. Anyway, this party was inclusive to college boys having a rowdy 'get together' and two of them – whose names, I learnt, were Jesse and Ralf – had managed to worm Mia back to their place but like I said before, she was desperate.

I, however, did not partake in any… extra activities and simply observed from afar which turned out to be just as entertaining. What was not bloody entertaining was the fact that they had all order curry. Thus, the place stank and Christian worked on overload, using all the big pans and filling them with the staining, red substance that wanted to remain firmly glued to the inside of the pan, no matter how I scrubbed.

Refusing to be beaten by a _curry_, I battled on only to overhear Stan yelling, but strangely enough, not at me.

"What do you _mean _they didn't approve?!" I didn't hear the response but they must have said something to pull some nerve as Stan didn't often let that undignified snort leave his person regularly.

"I don't give a shit." He replied again after a hefty grunt."No, you watch your language and stop speaking fucking nonsense to me!" I heard a beep followed by a loud clattering, as through someone had thrown a small, solid object at a wall. Having deduced that Stan had been on the recently deceased phone, I tried to rack my brain for what could have evoked such a fearsome reaction.

After ten more minutes of futile thinking and intense pan-cleaning, Stan emerged from his office holding a box of cigarettes. He gave me one cold stare before storming his way out the back door. Taking this as an opportunity, I dropped the curry-coated pan and ran into the office before the door locked me out. Hearing the safe click, I began nosing through the disorganised tip that was Stan's office. I was about to give up when I saw what the problem was. There, next to a copy of the Radio Times, was a letter that brought my already unstable world crashing down:

_Tatiana Marina Ivashkov  
>Ms.<br>06 Dhampiric Court  
>New York, 14587<em>

_Stanley Horatio Alto__  
>Mr.<br>Shadow Kiss Inn  
>02 Frostbound Avenue<br>New York, 12478_

__Monday 8__th__ November__

_Dear Mr Alto,_

_Regrettably,__ we are forced to remind you of your company's current outstanding balance of $4, 234,237.87 that you owe to the state. __Enclosed is a statement of account for your reference._

_Please arrange for the payment of this account to be made within the next three months. Failure to comply with this demand will result in forcibly shutting down your co-operation and all and any equipment will be repossessed back to the state._

_This is the final notice of payment and all overdue debts must be paid by the outlined deadlines. Due to your ignorance of the previous statements, your actions are now being monitored and all and any payments now must be made._

_Regards,_

_Tatiana Marina Ivashkov  
>Head of State<em>

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Just a technical point, I apologize if the letter written above is inaccurate. Having never received one and being the plucky Brit I am, I am slightly unaware of the conventions of these letters and how 'ZIP Codes' work so if that offended anyone, I am truly sorry.<br>**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed part 2 and that I haven;t scared too many of you away with inability to be concise when writing. **

**Just a wee point plot-wise, Shadow Kiss is the name of the pub (I don't know if it is called something different wherever you guys are) thing that Rose works at. Lissa, in this story, doesn't work there but is there a lot for the purposes of the plot. Any other queries or uncertainties, don't hesitate (first lesson ;) ... no? okay...)to ask. I am happy to speak to anybody :D**

**Also apologies for the amount of swearing and profanities in this chapter and in indeed what will be the rest of the story. I don't swear often (if ever) so I really am none the wiser with the social edict on the topic but I believe modern society - and Rose Hathaway - dictate that a little cursing is in order. I'm waffling again, I'll stop. Sorry.**

**As ever, all the best  
><strong>**Mariarty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Words cannot express how delighted I am to have received such a heart-warming response :) A big thank you to russia2774, Ims86, justmeanyways, Dead Revolution and all the lovely guests who have reviewed so positively on this story. Thank you :D**

**This chapter is back to Dimitri's perspective so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own **Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)****

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

It took a while, but I finally realized that he was most certainly not joking. I stopped laughing.

"I'm glad this amuses you Mr. Belikov." He said, not sounding one bit glad. I clenched my jaw and completely froze. I had always been so sure of myself and my ability to do things. I had never been threatened like this and now that I had, I did not like it…at all.

If I lost the job, I'd lose the money. I'd lose my party, my high, my _power._ My one purpose in life was hanging in the balance and my only opponent: Nathan Ivashkov.

Sizing him up, I could easily win in a physical fight – the man was double my age for Christ's sake – but that didn't guarantee a win in this fight. I hadn't actually met the man but I had defiantly heard of him. He was the office celebrity, the prized jewel. No-one could match his ability to negotiate and persuade; his skill in manipulating language to get his own way was incomparable. The rumors I had heard had painted a clear picture of intelligence and corruption. He was merciless and cold, only caring for his own title and possession, and committed to radiating an aura of fear to make sure unwanted nuisances were put in their place.

Basically me.

Clearing the initial panic, I collected myself and resumed my normally unhindered expression. I looked back to Viktor with my face void of emotion and my inner doubts and quarrels shut behind bars. Begging was only going to assure my job to Nathan and I figured if I was going to go, I was not going willingly…

"Could you explain to me what I have to do to trump Nat- Mr. Ivashkov?" I scolded my slip-up but I think Viktor was more noticing my sudden change in sentiment than my self-scorning.

He let his usual evil glint return to his eyes and grinned a little. "The problem, my dear boy, is that you are _both _working on the _same_ pitch." My jaw hit the ground and Viktor continued, "Both you gentlemen are currently pitching for the public sector in Lower Manhattan and it is simply a case of who pitches best." He said waving someone away.

I took a moment a processed this. "So," I began, "I just have to continue with my work…?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, this time actually amused, "What did you expect!?"

I didn't think telling him that I had envisaged a full-out army course, complete with survival training, would help my plea so I just smiled and told him what he wanted to hear. "I just thought that there may be extra assignment to further test our abilities." Appearing astute will always win triumph over anybody.

As predicted, Viktor took this new development into consideration and nodded fondly at my enthusiasm to succeed. This made be smile inside. Perhaps I actually had a chance against Nathan?

"I always admired your ability to think outside the box." He mused and then inhaled harshly and leaned back. "Very well," he continued, "in 'test' of both your skill and determination, you both must undergo this assignment solo. That means your teams may aid you in errands, for example, but any actually pitching must be done individually. That, I believe, will give me the best view on how your skills compare and contrast." He finished and I smiled a little.

"Thank you sir." I responded and he nodded sharply. He signaled that I may leave and I dismissed myself from the glass board room. I felt the eyes of my colleagues pierce through my skin as I walked through the offices. Refusing to give them the satisfaction of a response, I increased my posture and strode as coolly as I normally do which put some of the mutterings to rest.

Upon my entrance, I noticed the distinct lack of coffee on my desk. Sighing, I flopped down into the chair and began to ponder through the thick stack of files Alberta had so kindly left me. Shame she couldn't get the coffee on time.

I picked loose the paper highlighting the planning permission for the pitch I – and Nathan – was bidding for. It had been within my mission for around three months now, getting that sector, and now I had it I was honestly thrilled. I could've gone home, scratch that, gone to a club, found Ivan, gotten drunk and just generally lived the high life. Unfortunately, Nathan had got his grubby fingers around _my _plot, thus thwarting my desire to go out.

Groaning again at my misfortune in the disaster show that was my 'life', I brought up the maps and site plans just as Alberta walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

"`Bout time." I commented, glancing quickly up. Even in that short move I could see her face contort and tense, but having Alberta's fondness was not high on my priority list.

"Sorry, I was just working. I am not your maid you know, I have a job." She snapped.

"Could've fooled me." I muttered under my breath before smiling up to her scowl.

"I heard what has happened." He face went suddenly concerning and, almost, pitiful. Her concern touched me but I didn't have the time nor the patience to dwell in my deeper emotions.

"Yes, well, it simply means we have to get our pitch across quickly and strongly." I stated dumping another folder onto my lap.

"Yes, I was just thinking-"

She was cut off by my glass office door screeching open and a man stepped in. He was a pale creature, with silver hair and a metallic mustache that bristled against his upper lip. His eyes were an intense and piercing green and the evil aura he bore could have rivaled that of Viktor Dashkov's.

This was Nathan Ivashkov.

Alberta stepped into the shadows behind her and was quickly forgotten when Nathan began speaking.

"Dimitri." His voice rung like a decaying microphone with just a hint of a snake hiss, "I don't believe I have had the honor." He said, brining his arm forward to shake my own. Not wanting to make the already overwrought tension between us any worse, I took it and firmly shook his sweaty palm.

"The honor is all mine." I managed through gritted teeth.

He outright laughed. The sound held no warmth, it was cold and menacing. "You should know that flattery gets you nowhere." His face turned serious in an instant which further reminded me of Viktor.

"No but it doesn't hurt." I replied unperturbedly and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. His demonic eyes were still running laps over my body, taking in its every detail.

"I just came in to that you will be missed. In your _short_," he emphasized, "time here, you have done quite well for yourself. Or so I have heard. I just wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings." He smiled but it did not compliment his face one bit.

"None at all." I faked my smile to hide my sneer, which probably looked more welcoming than his actual smile did. He nodded and spun of his heels and left the room. A chill hang in the air even after he left and I heard Alberta exhale the breath she had held in during Nathan's visit. This alerted me of her existence and I took advantage of this new knowledge.

"Alberta." I murmured, still tense and fixated on the door where he had left.

"Yes sir." She said nervously.

"I need to get out of here." I stated, still locked on that damn door. "I can't work here when _that _is around."

"Of course sir." She nodded and I watched as I saw her shuffle out of the same door that Nathan came in but with not nearly the same level of supercilious vanity. My gaze was still angrily locked on the glass door and I could not help the growl that came out of my mouth.

This was not going to be easy…

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dah! (Sorry, couldn't resist) I realise that Rose and Dimitri haven't actually clashed yet but I promise that will happen, I just need to set the scene :3 Also, Nathan, Adrian and Tatiana are all related to one another in this story just as they are in the VA series, in case that had anyone discombobulated. <strong>

**I am currently reading the Bloodlines novels and oh my Lord, Silver Shadows! I am only halfway through and my God is it good. If you haven't read it (yet) I would strongly recommend it, it is fantastic! I literally cannot put this book down. **

**Sorry, I am getting a little excited: Christmas on the way! I have already watched Love Actually, all the Nativity's and The Holiday so I am gearing up for the torrent of socially compulsory Christmas movie watching and, of course, the telly. This is the one time a year I watch telly purposefully and I get so over-excited by it! It is the little things in life that make people happy is it not?**

**Anyway, please leave your comments and I hope you guys are too looking forward to the festive day; 7 days left!**

**All the best,  
>Mariarty :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Long time no see :P Two chapters in one day, I am quite impressed myself! I hope you enjoy this next one; it explains a couple of things and is also in Rose's POV which is always exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)****

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

This was not in the slightest bit good. My peers seconded me on that when I rounded them up and told them the bad news.

The Ivashkov's were among the most powerful families in the city. Fuck that, they _were _the most powerful family in the whole bloody country. The sheer mass of them made their numbers impossible to compete with and they always got their way. The name held so much title and power it was a wonder that there wasn't a church named after them.

And Tatiana was their leader.

Everyone knew about the Ivashkov's; every family for miles around had at least one conversation a month about how they were doing and how many of them there were. I think it was more for personal safety rather than casual dinnertime convo. Anyway, Tatiana Ivashkov was the eldest member of the family and thus the ruler. She may as well have been crowned. Whilst her frail and pale figure wouldn't function all that well in a physical fight, the fights of the political world only ever had one winner.

She held such dominion over all in her presence, and was so feared by those who did not know her, that she could simply wave her hand and nations would bow in submission. The thought of how much power she had made me shudder; I may hate my job but no way did I want to face the corrupt and vile temperament of what power did to people. It drove them to a new level of insanity.

Unfortunately, my personal experience with the Ivashkov family did not reflect the general prejudice that society held of them.

Adrian Ivashkov, the great-nephew of Tatiana, was among my closest friends and to be brutally honest, he wasn't all that scary. Party-loving, light-hearted Adrian could not hurt a mouse let alone make a dent in the formidable kingdom that was this world. He had more interest in a bottle of vodka than the political world and he could not hold down any job. His father, Nathan, had him working in part of the big, power-thirsty Moroi Enterprises with him but Adrian couldn't care less.

Despite only being friends for a short while, Adrian and I were close and he had once confided in me that he wanted to be an artist. He could never tell his father this as he, his father, was the prized jewel of the political and power world so to see that his successor was staggering intoxicated to the world of canvases and acrylic, was not a good thing for public image.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Christian brought me out of my daze. "What on earth have we been buying to get _that_ much in debt?"

"It is not like there have been any improvements to the place…" Sydney said nervously looking around at the pretty much empty pit that was the Shadow Kiss Inn. Only a few customers had come in for lunch, but there was so little life in them, I wondered if they had been sent from the land of the dead to pity the Inn.

"Amen to that." I said sullenly returning my gaze back to the group.

"Look, I think we should all calm down a second." Lissa said soothing whilst gently stroking Christian's hair as his head rested in her lap. "I mean, we have Adrian with-"

"Bastard!"

"I don't think we have an Adrian." I stated as the devil himself angrily stormed into the room. He ignored our little group crowded around a table and went straight for the bar. Once satisfied with his cocktail, he noisily tugged over a chair and sank down next to me. A particularly annoyed diner gave us all an evil glare so I sneered back which made him promptly get up and leave, without paying.

"That fucking bastard!" Adrian grumbled again.

"Care to share?" Mia inquired and Adrian gave her a dark look.

"Viktor Dashkov…" he began and I groaned. I knew what had happened now and it was just our luck. "Yeah I know! He has the audacity to fire me on the basis that I 'annoy' him and that my report was apparently not 'good enough for such a high standard company'. So, I have lost my income and better yet, my dad is going to fucking murder me so I am fucking great." He declared and all but inhaled his liquor.

There was a long and uncomfortable pause which had everyone twitching so I decided to continue the conversation.

"So I don't think Adrian is up for helping out…"

"Rose!" Lissa chastised and Adrian took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'll always help you Little Disaster." He winked - sounding like himself - and I rolled my eyes, secretly thankful that the current Adrian wasn't _too_ upset.

"Yes, well, as I was saying," Lissa continued quickly, "I'm sure Adrian will ask his family for some aid and I'll defiantly donate to the fund which just leaves some extra cash that could be raised in charity funding…" she suggested.

"A charity fund!? Lis, we have three months and $4million to make!" I exclaimed.

"Well have you got any ideas!?" she countered and then sighed, "sorry, I am a little stressed just now with, well, everything."

"It's okay Lissa," Jill cooed and Lissa nodded appreciatively. Christian looked up at her from her lap and gave her a look filled with such love that her problems seemed to melt away which in turn made me feel a little warmer inside.

"Oh. My. God." Mia's eyes were so wide it was a wonder they didn't pop out. Her outburst had caused the romantics to stop and Christian to raise his head to see what she was looking at. Sydney and Jill also looked like they'd seen a ghost but I eventually caught their gazes and could not help the gasp that escaped my mouth.

There, having just walked into the pub was a man that could only be described as a god. He was six-six, six-seven maybe, in height and he had shoulder-length brown hair that was tied neatly to the back of his neck. His eyes were a deep brown and his body looked as though it had been sculpted. He was truly gorgeous and I could not stop gaping.

"What's going on?" Mason whispered into my ear whilst carrying Eddie on his tail.

"Hot-topic." Adrian answered for me.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit-"

"Hathaway!" Stan barked and I peeled my eyes off the man who had sat down at one of the isolated tables.

I groaned and pulled myself from the chair and scuffed my way to where Stan was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yes oh lord and master?" I bowed overdramatically and he just glared at me.

"There is a gentleman in your quadrant and instead of serving him; you are making goggly-eyes at him." He hissed. "Get over there and serve him. Ozera! Kitchen! Rinaldi! Sage! Over here now!" he yelled and I grabbed my notebook from the bar counter and all but ran over to the man whilst Mia, Sydney and Christian shuffled into the backroom.

"Hello my name is Rose, I will be your waitress-" my voice caught at the end. My God, he was even better looking up close. He glanced coldly up from his paperwork and his pupils dilated a little as he roamed my own body. Without sounding too vein, I knew that I looked good and most of the guys I met made it known but I never realised how good it felt to be admired by someone I liked in return.

As quickly as his eyes widened, they contorted back to the emotionless expression they bore before. He clenched his jaw and went to look back at his papers.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, a little too impatiently.

He glanced up again but much more menacingly than before. "Let me make this clear, Rose, was it?" A faint Russian accent laced his words but my only response was a glare. "I am currently in a very bad mood and will be for the next couple of months. I am working on something very important and will be coming in here on a daily basis as my office is simply not an option. I would kindly ask you to be as quite and as least annoying as you can manage. If that is at all possible." He didn't even smile.

I gritted my teeth and held back a whole array of vile and harsh names that had conveniently filled my vocabulary. Composing myself, I bit my tongue and smiled sickly at him. "Just water then." I sneered and before he could respond, I was storming back into the kitchen and not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I really want you guys to like this and I am a little paranoid that I may be ruining my own story (it wouldn't be the first time) but due to the positive comments you have so kindly given me, I think I am doing okay.<strong>

**I kinda exhausted everything I had to say in the previous chapter so I am a little stuck on what to say - this doesn't happen often but it is always amusing when it does :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the last week 'till Christmas and I hope to hear from you soon.**

**All the best  
>Mariarty :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Merry Boxing Day! I hope you have had a great Christmas and haven't had too many mince pies ;) Sorry for the delayed update but I too have been caught up with the festivities and family. A big thank you to SarahBelikova99, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, silvernmist, Dead Revolution and all you lovely guests for reviewing this story. I am very grateful for your kind words and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Per the request of beloved reviewer silvernmist, we are back to Dimitri's point of view and **_**his**_** reaction to seeing Rose for the first time. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

"'The Shadow Kiss Inn'?" Alberta had immediately got to work on the subject matter of finding me a temporary office and I had to say, the result wasn't fantastic.

"It is quiet, under-rated – you will not be disturbed – and, it is right in the centre of all the major pitch sites so is also convenient. They also have good chips." She stated and I just cocked and eyebrow. "Look it is either this or working with Nathan."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I questioned and she just sighed.

"Think about it; the address is on your desk." She called back whilst vacating the room. I rolled my eyes and picked up the little scrap of paper with the address as began to twiddle it in my hands.

It wasn't rare that Alberta went out of her way to be nice to me. It wasn't out of attraction or affection; it was much more nauseating than that: pity. Though she would never admit it, she pitied me greatly. I had put up many walls to block people out but somehow she wormed her way through just enough to see I was unhappy.

I was unhappy with my life. Not just what I did but why I did it; it was like a never ending cycle of misery for me and Alberta, being the blessed soul she was, pitied that and believed that there was still some hope for me yet.

She was basically my mother.

I had often wondered whether my dear sweet mother had, in fact, sent Alberta to me to keep me alive and in check but it was very unlikely. My mother was too kind for an act so devious.

The scrappy and crumbled bit of paper that I held in my hand began to tempt me again. _The Shadow Kiss Inn_. I had never heard of the place and yet I was curious. Something about the name drew me to it. What I could possibly find in a run-down old pub was beyond me but Alberta had made some decent enough points about it being quiet.

Making my mind up, I shut down my computer and slipped into my duster. When I was little I had always wanted to be a cowboy: the job seemed so appealing to me and I used to always play cowboys and Indians with my best friend Ivan but a lot had changed since then. Why I kept the duster? I honestly did not know. Perhaps I wanted to be that young again, when I was happy and innocent, but I knew those days were long gone. There was no hope for me anymore.

Shaking my head of the self-pitying thoughts, I gathered the files together and made to leave my office. Alberta caught my eye as I was vacating and gave a soft smile. I nearly returned the gesture but then thought better of it and left without so much as a nod of acknowledgement.

Alberta wasn't lying when she said it was quiet. I felt like a fish out of water when I pulled up in my beloved white Jag F-Type Coupe to what appeared to be a building about to fall down. Taking a deep breath, I wandered into the pub and gazed around the lonely site in front of me. Sighing again, I wandered over to one of the tables with my paperwork in arm.

I had not sat down for but a minute when my reading was interrupted. "Hello my name is Rose, I will be your waitress-"The harmonic voice caught at the end which made me glace questionably at the owner.

Big mistake.

I am not usually one to gawk at the sight of a pretty girl but my God. She was quite short, around 5"6", but her build was curvy, her skin lightly tanned, her eyes a swirling sea of brown and her hair… It was a dark brown waterfall that fell to the base of her ribs and held within it a slight wave which only added to its beauty.

I barely managed to stop the gasp escaping my mouth so trying to prevent my eyes widening was a futile cause. _Pull yourself together Belikov! _I inwardly yelled at myself, causing me to quickly mask my moment of vulnerability. Clenching my jaw, I went back to looking at the finances which had suddenly lost a lot of their interest.

I continued to mentally slap myself when she spoke again. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, rather impatiently. The fact that I was in a bad mood from Nathan and that I was now having a mental war with myself made me more irritable than normal and that was, unfortunately, unfortunate for the young girl.

"Let me make this clear, Rose, was it?" I snapped, locking my eyes with her fiery glare. "I am currently in a very bad mood and will be for the next couple of months. I am working on something very important and will be coming in here on a daily basis as my office is simply not an option. I would kindly ask you to be as quite and as least annoying as you can manage. If that is at all possible." I saw her grit her teeth and try to hold back a number of uncomplimentary things which made me wonder if perhaps I had been a little too harsh. I slapped myself again,_ when have you ever cared about how you come across? To anyone? Ever?_

I saw the girl compose herself and smile sourly at me. "Just water then." She sneered and turned before I could say anything. Whatever interest, and minimal as it was, I had in the finances now vanished as I continued to watch the girl storm into the back room, undoubtedly to bitch about me to her friends. Though I knew this was inevitable, and typical teenage girl behaviour, I could not help but be mesmerised by her: her fire, her passion, her defiance. I had never been rejected by any girl I have ever come across, in fact, they swooned to do as I pleased, but this Rose saw straight through my 'attractive' outer exterior and downright sneered when she saw inside. After recovering from the initial shock, I felt something that I never thought I would feel again.

I felt grateful.

My feelings on gratitude were abruptly cut off by the piercing sound of my phone. Shaking my head clean of conflicting emotions, I pulled the device from where it rested in my duster. My face fell into a frown as the number was not one I recognised. I answered sceptically whilst still wearing the frown.

"Belikov." I kept my voice firm and void of confusion.

"Oh nice to speak to you to!" A female voice, that vaguely rang some bells, giggled.

"Who is this?" I asked, more bluntly than intended.

"Oh Dimka, don't you remember?" The voice teased. "After all it was you that gave me your number…"

"Who is this?"I repeated, getting a little more irritated by this woman's flirtatious aura, and by the fact that I had foolishly given her my number. I had to have been drunk.

"Dimka," she sang again, "It's me, Tasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, Dimitri got a wake up call. I would love to hear what you thought of it. Tasha is also being thrown into the mix which should liven everything up (just a heads up, not the biggest Tasha fan so expect negativity). <strong>

**I will try to write some more and update sooner but, as previously mentioned, 'tis the season to be jolly but 'tis also the season to be social so I am being dragged from my computer to gatherings and stuff which, please don't get me wrong, are brilliant and I do love them but they can be a little overwhelming. **

**I would love to hear your opinion on my dear, sweet story or what you were up to this Christmas. Perhaps, what was your favourite present? I got the whole Boodlines series which are fantastic and I also got to spend time with my whole family which is rare considering we are all dotted around the country. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and have a very Merry Crimbo and the happiest of New Year's.**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Before we go anywhere I would like to apologise for the late update; that was entirely my fault so I am sincerely sorry. But in my absence you guys have been so nice! A huge thank you to silvernmist, littledhampir12, dumbrunette, russia2774, SarahBelikova99, no name, SadisticallyDelicious, Dead Revolution and you two lovly guests for all your reviews! I am so grateful for them so thank you so much.**

**Just some personal notes, bigger thanks to no name for pointing out my foolish typo in chapter 1; I can completely relate to the annoyance it may have caused so real thank you.**

**Also, Dead Revolution, don't worry about making non-appraising comments! I am keen to learn and improve so pile on the criticism xD Your point is well made and justified and I completely agree so I promise, no overdoing on the references :P To be honest, the only reason the latter two were used was because I couldn't think of what else to put; I don't know a lot about Manhattan geography or indeed its political status so I saw an opportunity :3**

**I will not delay you guys further,**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

What a dick. Good looking or not, Russian Mafia back there was not in my good books and, yippee for me, I got to spend the next three months looking at him. Looking at him was not the problem, interacting with him was. I should have known that Mr. 'I'm too good looking for my own good' had a flippin' ego on him!

I sighed, annoyed, and actually contemplated getting him that glass of water just out of spite.

"What chipped your shoulder?" Christian smirked while flipping some pancakes.

"Don't even go there Fireboy." Irritation leaked of my every word. Christian just laughed again.

"Well could you at least pass me the sugar without wanting to murder it?" He chuckled which caused me to glare.

"You know, if you weren't getting married to my best friend I would have probably murdered you by now." I grumbled picking up the half used sugar.

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled taking the packet from my hand. "I'm assuming, by your particular attack on me by murder means, it was a guy that pissed you off?"

"Oh and how did you make that conclusion?"

"If you wanted me to 'rot in hell' it would be a girl thing." He shrugged and I deepened my glare.

"Well how would you like it if someone treated you like a piece of shit rather than an actual human being?" I snapped.

"Well you don't talk to me any other way." He grinned slyly and practically signed his death wish.

"You know, I can't work out who is worse: you or the cocky bastard that I am now condemned to serve for the next three months where his mood will not improve and he will probably be making cheap shots at me all the time while he tries to sort out his unbelievably fortunate life!" I said loudly and rather angrily causing Christian to pale a little.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad," Christian cleared his throat and realised his pancakes were burning, "Hey, you may even end up liking one another." He shouted over the harsh sizzling of burning batter.

"Not likely!" I called back as I wandered out of the kitchen, leaving Christian to sort out his mess.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

Tasha. That was her name. As well as being moderately outraged by the fact that she actually called me after what had been so clearly a _one_-night stand, I was appalled that she had the nerve to call me _Dimka_. Fair be it a nickname for 'Dimitri' but only my family called me by it. I hadn't realised just how much it annoyed me for someone else to do it but boy, it did. There was an underlying guilt that burned within me upon hearing that name. I was a disgrace; a disgrace to my good, kind-hearted family. The thought of what I had done in my life brought me to the verge of tears; I was ashamed and I don't think anything could comfort me.

"May I ask why you are calling me _Natasha_?" I said her name with emphasis to broadcast to her that nicknames were off limits.

"Oh please Dimka," I flinched, "call me Tasha. We're friends." We most certainly were not.

"Okay Tasha, how can I help you?" I managed through gritted teeth.

"Well, you can do a lot of things for me," she teased, "but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. I mean as friends, no going all business-y on me."

I inhaled sharply and unclenched my jaw. I did not want to 'hang out' but I was racking my brain to find a way to decline politely but I was struggling. "Tasha, as much as I would love to," I lied, "my current assignment requires my full attention."

"You work to hard Dimka! It is something I admire about you." She replied. "Okay then, I'll speak to you soon, and sooner than you think." She giggled. "I'll let you go then, bye." She sang then hung up.

I removed the phone from my ear and exhaled irritably. Cracking my neck from where an unprovoked ache had begun, I saw the young waitress emerge – violently might I add – from the kitchen. She caught my gaze and I became locked in a trance-like state. Her eyes were truly stunning, like melted chocolate on a warm summer day. Her face softened slightly but then she remembered that she did _not_ like me so sneered before wandering over to a recently deserted table to clean it.

I face-planted my own table and groaned. What the fuck was wrong with me? I must be coming down with something because I never, I repeat, I _never _stand awed like a love-sick teenager over some appealing girl.

First Viktor, then Nathan decided to grace me with his presence, then I got a call from a girl I slept with and accidently gave my number and to top it all off, I was drooling over and pretty waitress!? I only saw one course of action.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" A cheerful voice sang over the phone.

"Not great." I replied bluntly but it had the desired effect.

"Club, 19:30 – you know which one – don't be late." And with that, Ivan hung up. Getting drunk seemed like the only logical course of action and Ivan was very good at it. He always managed to lift my dark moods with his party lifestyle and 'could-not-care-less' attitude. Part of me worried for him but the most of me went along with it because if I started to worry about Ivan, I honestly didn't think I would cope.

I finished a decent day's work and began to pack my things. A sudden surge of guilt blasted through me. I had come into this pub, pissed off one of its staff and hadn't even ordered anything. I groaned and put my conscious at ease by leaving a tip.

"D! How you doing pal?" An already intoxicated Ivan slurred.

"Not to good Ive." I slumped into the bar stool next to my animated friend.

"Here," he slid a glass of scotch over to me, "drown out your sorrows 'cause I has found us a lil' piece of heaven…" he inclined his head to where three girls sat giggling whilst not so subtly looking over at us. One of them caught my glance and started nudging her friends in awed excitement. I rolled my eyes and chugged the rest of the drink.

Ivan got me another and then got a little overexcited, "Shit man, they're coming over, play cool." He whispered before turning to the approaching girls. "Well hello ladies," he grinned, waving his glass in the air, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said brining his lips down onto one of the girls' hands. Even when inordinately pissed, Ivan was a charmer.

"Hello, I'm Camille," the girl smiled flirtatiously.

"Ivan," Ivan greeted, "and this here is my main man Dimitri." He slapped my back causing me to choke on my scotch.

This was met by a round of laughter.

"Awwww you are so cute." A little too friendly girl wrapped her dainty hands around my arm.

"Yeah D, you're such a softy!" Ivan cheered whilst snaking an arm around Camille's waist.

"Cheers Ive." I said sarcastically.

"No I like a soft guy." The girl – whose name was still unknown – reassured me. Her eyes darkened and she brought her mouth up to my ear. "But I'll bet you're not too soft in other areas…" she murmured saucily.

Well I was looking for a distraction.

The third girl shifted uncomfortably but a quick reassurance from Prince Charming Ivan and she was hooked. After an unholy amount of scotch and a numerically unheard of total of vodka shots, where each sound contributed to a pounding headache and all the lights blended into a sea of watercolours, I found myself in a cab with the girl, Nina, whose name I managed to prize out of her.

Stumbling and staggering backward into my flat, her lips attacked me ferociously. I guided her into my bedroom and kicked the door shut behind me.

There was no pleasure though it all, just distraction; just pure, unadulterated distraction from the hideous pain it was being me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it mis amigos, and D is not happy :( I hope you guys were happy over the New Year and had a great welcome to 2015; though, I did see a woman powering through the streets and shops preparing for this year's Christmas… I'm all for the Scouting motto of 'Be Prepared' but I think there may be an edict to that xD<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will update a little quicker than last time :3 Please leave a review; I would love to hear what you are thinking and any improvements are welcome too.**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**I am really sorry for not being as quick as I said; I have mocks all this week so I kinda had to prioritise, so apologies for that. But can I just say a massive thank you to omarosa27, luciinwaters, VAGypsy, The cat with the blue eyes, russia2774, Ginevra Annabeth Herondale, Rhe505, dimitriXroza100 and you lovely guests for reviewing. They really mean a lot to me and look at that! We reached 40! That is more feedback than I get on a lot of things and to hear you guys speak so positively is such an overwhelming honor.**

**I best not screw this up then :3**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"You were being serious!?" As you can tell, this was a shock.

"Be nice." Lissa sighed as the devil in fur strutted into the pub and the morning light of the sun blasted through the open door.

"I'm not sure you see the level of difficulty that comes with that request." I hissed back when the un-liked, and most definitely unwanted, party came into earshot.

"Christian! It is so good to see you again," the satanic women rejoiced and pulled her nephew into a tight hug, "And, of course, your darling girlfriend: soon to be wife!" she exclaimed and subjected Lissa to a face full of fur after quickly discarding Christian.

"I'm here too you know." I muttered grudgingly but it was apparently heard and disapproved by Lissa.

"Ah Rosemarie," she giggled, knowing how much I hated my full name, "I didn't see you there; so lovely to see you though." She then pulled me into a hug and I caught the gaze of Christian over her shoulder. He gave me an apologetic look and my anger lessened a little. Honestly, I felt sorry for the guy. I mean, I teased and taunted him but to have had both your parents murdered and be left with _that_ for a guardian: I hardly saw how that was fair, but then again, the world wasn't fair.

"How have you been Tasha?" Lissa asked politely, gesturing her to sit down at the table. Christian spared me the torture and sat next to his aunt so I was next to Lissa but even still, this was not how I wanted to spend my morning.

"Alright I suppose," She sighed, throwing her coat over the chair, "Well, as much as you can be working in my _high_ position." She emphasised. _Here we go… _"My job is _so_ demanding it is a wonder how I can find time to do anything else! I am currently in the middle of a _huge_ clash and it is honestly wearing me out." She beckoned Mia to get her, her usual coffee whilst not moving her attention from Lissa. "It is such an exhausting task being the head of such a _large_ and _favoured_ society and sometimes, I don't even think it is worth it! I mean I only get $850 a week, what I am suppose to do with that!?" She flicked her long black hair back and looked over at me. "So, Rose, how is the waitressing going?"

I glared at her. If you cannot see why I don't like this bitch, please get your eyes checked! "Oh, fine. Just fantastic really." I smiled sickly after getting a kick from Christian under the table.

"The restaurant is actually in a bit of a crisis right now." Lissa said sadly and Tasha outright laughed.

"It has been in one since it opened!" she amused herself and my glare returned.

"No Aunt Tasha, a financial one." Christian explained, matching Lissa's tone. "We got a final demand for over $4 million to pay in three months, from Tatiana herself!" Tasha had now stopped laughing and actually looked concerned. "The letter was received six days ago and we are still at the drawing board."

"Well maybe it would be good for a change," Tasha put her hand on Christian's, "perhaps you could work somewhere else, take a break from this cooking career?" She hinted and it took all I was not to punch her in her pretty little face. I was not new news that she wanted Christian to follow the world of politics and deskwork like she did; both myself and Lissa knew this but Christian, bless him, was oblivious to her hinting. I could feel Lissa stiffen next to me as Tasha slowly fed positive reviews about working under her wing and continued to mock the dying pub.

"What about my friends?" Christian asked as Tasha reached point number five in her clearly pre-planned speech. "Where would they go if this place closed down? No. I couldn't just abandon them like that. Whilst this place may be the worst load of shit you have ever seen, we are a family here and I can't lose any more family." Christian's ice blue eyes became distant and wishful.

"Oh Christian," Tasha softened her eyes and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "I completely understand." She paused for a moment then changed the subject, "So, Lissa, wedding planning…"

* * *

><p>"It was not that bad."<p>

"Yes, it really was."

"No, it really wasn't."

"Your opinion is not valid; you were drunk when you got there!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow at me, "Not _that _drunk."

"Whatever," I shrugged and finished reassembling the bar, "That woman annoys the shit out of me." I said gazing at the door where Tasha had waltzed out. After an hour and a half of wedding planning, the conversation had somehow moved back to her. She was enlightening us on this "totally hot guy she is currently talking with" though did that annoying thing where she call them 'just friends' where she clearly wanted more. Urgh.

Speaking of 'just friends'…

"So, I saw that Sydney is coming in later; she is on bar shift so you'll be hanging round here..?" I said not even trying to stop the grin on my face.

Adrian downright frowned. _Wait for it… _"We are just friends." _There it goes!_

"Oh sure." I shrugged again, not sounding remotely like I believed him.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject, "have we got any further on how we are going to acquire $4 million?"

"It's more than $4 million: like $4 million and 1/5." I corrected and he just rolled his eyes. "But, no. I honestly think that we are royally screwed. I mean, unless a miracle walks through that door right now then there is no hope."

It was in that moment where my dear sweet Russian friend walked into the pub. I groaned, causing Adrian to turn and snigger.

"Speaking of just friends…" he chuckled and I glared.

"Fuck off Ivashkov." I grumbled swiping my notebook from the bar's table. "And pass that onto your Aunt!" I called back as I approached my "fave" customer. "So comrade," he looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow at me, "are you going to have anything or just ruin my day again." I smiled spitefully at him. I could swear I saw the ghost of a smile shift onto his face but, whatever it was, was promptly shut down.

"Just a coffee please." He replied: his accent heavy, like he hadn't spoken in a while. I frowned at this.

"Latte, black or cappuccino?" I asked taking in his trembling hands and blood-shot eyes.

"Black please." I scribbled something illegible on the paper and wandered over to the kitchen. Something was off. Albeit only the second time I had saw the guy – and for those who don't remember, the first was in no way, shape or form pleasant – but something was defiantly not right. Last time he had been angry and just generally pissed off but this, this was different. I didn't know what had happened but whatever it was wasn't good.

Looking up from the panini he was currently assembling, Christina saw my conflicted face and frowned at me. This small action brought me out of my thoughts and back to the world of the living. I shook out my emotions and went over to the coffee machine.

"You know, your face is too pretty to have such a sad expression." I glanced up to see the only person who dared to taunt with my crazy moods.

"You know, your face could be improved with an imprint of my fist." I challenged and Mason just laughed, swinging round his mop.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he smiled leaning against the doorframe to the supply cupboard.

"It would take much more than a penny."

"A kiss?"

I rolled my eyes and took the coffee from under the dispenser. " Nice try Ashford."

"Anytime Hathaway." He jested back and disappeared into the cupboard. I rolled my eyes again and walked out the kitchen and was met by the same troubled sight as before. The big, dark, handsome guy – well, jerk – sat there staring into space and entirely neglecting his 'important' work. I shook my head out again, refusing to get concerned about someone who had so triumphantly annoyed me. I went over to the table and placed the coffee down. I mistakenly took in his appearance again and could not help myself.

"Are you alright mister?" He looked up at me, stunned. His brown eyes were darting back and forth as if trying to find something. Feeling a little intimidated and a tad uncomfortable, I raised my eyebrows (I couldn't raise just one – it infuriated me so much) impatiently.

Finally, he answered. "I'm fine." Universal code for absolutely _not_ fine but also, universal code for 'I want to be alone'. Doing just that, I wandered away but my thoughts were still consumed by his every detail. They remained so until I saw who just came through the door…

"Hello Rosemarie."

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo, Janie is in the house! Well, pub :P And what it up with Dimitri?<strong>

**Once again a huge thank you to everyone reading this story, words cannot express my gratitude, and I do aim to publish a bit quicker. Our new head had somehow defied all reason, and had managed to squeeze every single one of our mocks into one week; and the first week back at that! I had three exams on the first day back from Christmas, such fun.**

**Sorry, a bit of a tangent there. I really appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this story and please leave a review; I would love to know what you guys like and what I could do to improve :3**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade. **

**55 reviews! :D:D:D You guys are simply spectacular and I am honoured by your grace. Big heads up to Rhe505, dimitriXroza100, aj davis, SmartiePants136, L.M.T.O.P, Roselopez, The cat with blue eyes, VAGypsy, Asherah Isa and both you lovely guests for your time to review. I love them all!**

**Special thank you to Rhe505 who has reviewed every chapters; words cannot describe my gratitude: thank you so, so much.**

**I also have forgotten to mention SarahBelikova99 for all her help in the previous two chapters: you really are a saint! :3**

**Just some personal notes:**

**The cat with blue eyes: do not fret! I have not forgotten Dimitri's predicament and it will become more predominant in the next couple of chapters...**

**Rhe505: Camille is indeed one of the Contas from the series; I couldn't resist adding references back to the original books where I can :3**

**Guest: I know, fluff is in dire order but I do not want to rush into it, but I promise a little fluff next chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

The sun poured in the uncovered window and spread over the room like a mist of gold. But a toxic mist at that. My head hammered from the events of last night and, whilst I didn't remember most of it, one moment came flooding back. I slowly opened and closed my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light intensity, and frowned when I couldn't feel the girl in my bed. Once regaining the ability to see, I was indeed proven right; the girl had gone.

I huffed and flopped back into the covers but sat right back up when I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. Curious, I got up and wandered to the bathroom to inspect the situation. _Man, that girl had nails! _Grunting, I went to step into the shower when the sound of my front door opening stopped me from doing so.

"D!" Ivan's voice yelled and I clutched my burning head in pain.

"That was way too loud!" I called back snatching some trousers from the drawer and putting them on. Ivan covered his ears and winced as I spoke before stumbling over to the kitchen. He fumbled about in my cupboards for a while before getting annoyed.

"Where do you keep your God damn aspirin!?" he said slamming the cupboard door that housed my glass-wear violently. I sighed and slumped over to the kitchen, tripping on the dining chair as I went. "Cheers pal." He said once I fished the pills out of one of the other cupboards. He leaned against the sink and took the tablet. "So… guess who landed two birds with one stone…?" he said winking.

"Really Ive?" I rolled my eyes and he just chuckled.

"Yup." He said popping the p and chucking me the tablets. Our comfortable silence was broken by the loud vibration of my phone. I sighed and pushed myself from where I head been leaning on my fridge. "Who's calling you at this time in the morning?"

"Probably Viktor telling me the Nathan has already won." I grumbled and looked at the caller ID. Oh for the love of God!

"D?" It was Tasha. Again. Since she first proposed us 'hang out' she had managed to call me six times. _Six!? _Who has the time to do that!? I slammed the phone back on the counter and let it go to voicemail.

"Just some girl I gave my number to and now won't leave me be." I explained to Ivan's raised eyebrow.

"Ah, the desperate clinger. I feel you man." Ivan said meeting my eyes for a moment before looking away. It came to my attention how nervous he was acting.

"Ivan." I said slowly and he looked back at me innocently.

"Yeah D?" I scowled and he sighed. "I may or may not have some not so good news…" he mumbled.

"Ivan my income is under threat from a foe that I am not likely to beat and I have a girl obsessing over me at half past six in the morning, it cannot be that bad." I stated and Ivan shook his head.

"It is so much worse Dimitri." I became suddenly very concerned. Ivan hardly ever used my full name - unless he was introducing me - so this _really _couldn't be good.

I inhaled deeply and collected myself. "Okay, give it to me. What is it?"

"It is kinda the reason I am here, to warn you really, though I like hanging out with you too but there was an actual purpose…" as he saw my tired expression, he realised he was rambling. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Look D, I'm sorry but- oh what the hell. Dimitri your-"

He was cut off by someone knocking on my door. I held up a finger to Ivan to give me a moment and wandered cautiously over to the persistent knocker. I caught my reflection in the window as I approached the door and threw on a shirt to save some dignity, if I had any left. The room went eerily and uncomfortably quiet and a chill rose in spite of the warm sunrise. I carefully opened the door…

"Dimitri!" I heard Ivan yell but I was too focused on engraving the person's head into the wall opposite my apartment door.

"You dare to show your face in my life again!" I shouted into the man's face and threw him against the wall again. "You dare to come even near me!" I roared again and my vision turned red. I was vaguely aware that I had neighbours but I had spared them the discomfort of an alarm clock so I think I was doing them a favour. I socked the man solidly and mercilessly in the face and shoved him to the ground, toe-punting his crotch as I did.

I felt Ivan's arms wrap round my tense waist and pull me back. "Let me go Ivan!" I yelled, "Let me show him just how welcome he is." I spat at the cowering figure on the floor.

"Stop Dimitri, this isn't you. Stop." The desperation in his voice brought me back to focus. I had regained my normal vision but rage pulsed through my body like boiling magma. I stood tense and cold as the man I had beaten bloody slowly rose to his feet and managed a devious smile:

"Well it is nice to see you too son…"

* * *

><p>"You want to run that through me again Aleksei?" I was proud of the glare that had engulfed my facial expression whilst my abomination of a father explained why he had risked his life coming to me.<p>

"You were never the brightest kid on the block, were you Ivan?" his demonic voice could rival that of Nathan Ivashkov.

"No, I suppose not." Ivan smiled tensely as he tried to keep the conversation from me ripping my father's head of.

"Well, it has not escaped my notice that your current position is under threat," he was facing me and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the beginnings of a black eye form round his deformed nose, "and, whilst you may or may not believe it, I am here to help you fight for your job."

"Oh?" I said surprised, "How do you propose to do that then?" I folded my arms and he smiled.

"Whilst you may not like me –" I snorted, "– I have acquired somewhat of a dark reputation and have friends who can get me what I want." The sinister tone in his voice made Ivan further sink into his chair but I just stared indifferently. He inhaled sharply and continued, "That and I have no respect for those Ivashkov bastards and I would jump at any opportunity to bring them down."

"Oh well I am glad we cleared that one up." I said, rising to my feet. Ivan looked at me warily whilst my father furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry, I had foolishly thought you might have been here to help _me _but that just cleared it up for me." I smiled without heart and thundered out of the dining room, into my bedroom.

If there was a God, He hated me. Sure, I don't really speak to my family nowadays but to bring the man that abused, beat and tortured good people into my life was just beyond cruel. Drinking away my sorrows, I pulled out a bottle of strong Russian vodka from the bottom of my wardrobe just as Ivan walked in.

"Look man, I am so s-"

"Save it." I said taking a swing, "Everything else in my life is crumbling around me, why not add him to the mix?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but no way was I crying with my father in the room next door.

Ivan shifted uncomfortably and I had finished half the bottle by the time he spoke up again. "Look, I can try and ask him to leave again, but-" I cut him off again.

"Don't bother. You heard him, he gets what he wants and if he wants Nathan dead then he'll get his wish; we are just two people with a common enemy now." It was only after they had left my mouth when I realised what I had said. "Look at me! I am so desperate that I am accepting aid from that satanic bastard!?" I threw my hands up and downed the rest of the bottle. The world swirled again and I lost control of the tears wanting to fall. "Why?" I cried. "What the fuck did I do?!" I yelled, loosing more control, and threw the bottle across the room. "I must have been a fucking murderer in a past life to have that for a father and to be blessed with a life so cold that not even my own family can stand me! I am a horrific person and do you know what the worst part is? I know it! I know that I am heartless and blunt and brutal and I don't do anything about it because what would be the point? I would just end up where I started with even less self-honour and more self-deprecation; I am a disgrace Ivan! How can you stand to be my friend?! I am horrible and I need to be left alone to live a worthless life and to be the bad-guy in everyone else's story that screws up their lives. I need to be friendless and I need to get out of this fucking house!" I concluded, grabbing a folder and my duster and pushing my way out of my apartment. I momentarily made eye-contact with the man who I called father and sneered before storming out the door and slamming it shut.

Even though I was in not state to drive, I still fumbled to find my keys. Upon the realisation that I had left them in my apartment, I groaned and elected to walk because there was no way I was lumbering back up to the sixteenth floor.

Walking was surprisingly refreshing. I did not need to speak for the best part of an hour and, having decided that I better pull myself together, I buried all my emotions down into a locked basement in my mind and covered my face with my perfected façade. It was a skill I had learnt to develop and apparently I could do it very well, despite my lack of self-belief. My head was still buzzing with the high that the vodka gave me but I still managed to maintain my sense of direction.

Arriving just past noon, I stepped into the Shadow Kiss Inn for the second time in my life. It was as it was before: lonely, worn-out and in dire need of refurbishment but in spite of everything, I liked it. Whilst everything around me fell to pieces this run-down old pub seemed to remain constant and free from worry. I wandered through the door and went to sit at the table I did before. Not before long I was met with another distraction in my life.

"So comrade," I raised an eyebrow at the nickname. _Comrade?_ "are you going to have anything or just ruin my day again." The smile she gave me was worthy of a genuine smile of my own but then I remembered why I was here.

"Just a coffee please." I replied finding that when your voice I out of action for an hour, and you are under the influence of extreme vodka, your Russian accent decides to come powering through.

"Latte, black or cappuccino?" she asked and I could hear a hint of concern in her voice. Or I thought I could hear it but I must have been feeling the urge for arrogance in the mists of my self-loathing; _this girl did not like me _I reminded myself.

"Black please." I heard her scribble something down and wander off. I watched as she walked over to the kitchen; she seemed so carefree, no, just free. Free to be who she wanted and to make judgements off her own accord rather than adhering to the social rule book. She had no idea how lucky she was; what would _I_ give to be as happy as her?

"Are you alright mister?" I hadn't notice her arrival but that is not what shocked me. She looked at me with what was so clearly genuine concern in her beautiful eyes that had once again managed to see past my mask. No-one had ever been able to see past it: not ever. Not even Ivan, though in his defence it was not through lack of trying. But this girl, stranger, had been able to see straight through my defences and boy, did it scare me.

If she could, then who else? Could Viktor? Could _Nathan_? If Nathan found out my weaknesses then I would loose for sure.

I was only brought out of my confused mental state by the girl – Rose was it? – raising both her eyebrows impatiently. I had realised that I had been staring at her for quite a while but then again, who wouldn't. She was truly something else…

_Stop it Belikov!_

"I'm fine." I told both her and myself and she hesitantly took that as an answer, and left me to my messed-up thoughts. I could not help but look back at her and just like that, I felt a little bit of the pain go away…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's whats up with Belikov; not too good :3<strong>

**Can you believe it; this is my longest chapter, over 2000 words! I am way too over excited about this prospect ;)**

**As promised above, I will try to get some Romitri fluff into the next chapter which, theoretically, should be up in a couple of days. I am finally free of mocks but Year 11 is a pretty hard-core year, amen?**

**Anyways, I really hope you are enjoying this and please leave a review, they really make me happy :3**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**So I lied, a little. This week has been busier than I predicted and I did try to do some writing but time did not want to be on my side, neither did my art teacher but let's not go there.**

**I would really, really like to thank VAGypsy, Roselopez, Leokat24, Mrs. belikov3369, The cat with blue eyes, SarahBelikova, Dead Revolution, silvernmist, Mrs. MagnusB, Rhe505, Rue-xx and you three lovely guests for reviewing. You guys really made my week :D**

**Couple of personal notes:**

**Rhe505: I have heard the horror stories about college – not looking forward to it... :3**

**Also, to all those who are wondering when Dimitri and Rose will have a proper chat… it will be soon, I give you my word.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

What in God's name did she think she was doing here? Better yet, what in God's name was _I_ still doing standing in front of her? I made to move but the bitch had the nerve to inhibit this desire.

"Rose wait!" she called and I spun viciously on my heels.

"What do you want?" I hissed and watched her face deflate a bit as the harshness in my tone sunk in.

"Rose," her voice broke, sounding almost desperate, "I heard what happened; I wanted to help." Hurt flushed through all her features. I sighed. For those who do not know, my relationship with my mother was not, shall we say, cosy. She, the silly sod, had gotten pregnant at 19 so had to chose between me, her daughter, and her career.

As you can imagine, she chose the latter.

If it had not been for Lissa's kind-hearted parents, I would have been shoved in care whilst my mother went out of her way to change the world. A decade and a bit later, apparently the guilt set in and for the past three years, she has been trying to get back in my life. You can see how well that's going for her.

"You can help…" I began slyly, edging dangerously close to her, "…by pissing off!" I yelled causing some heads to turn and one woman to lunge for her child's ears. I stormed off into the kitchen and met the crossed arms of Stan Alto. He was about to say something not remotely complementary when my mother, once again, interrupted my life. He immediately shut up.

"Rosemarie." She said in that irritating, chastising voice that only mother's can do.

"What do you not understand about: Leave. Me. Alone?" I spat back but she stood unwavering.

"Could you please stop making a spectacle of yourself," _excuse me? _"and try to act your age." She sighed and the look I sent her made Mia – who had just come through the doors – to audibly gulp.

"I'm sorry, what would you have me do? Probably ship myself off to some remoter country where I really won't be able to harm your precious career!" I roared. "You know you could have saved yourself all this trouble if you had just aborted me; it's not like you care anyway!"

Okay, that may have been harsh.

"Rose…" her voice was weak and tears filled her eyes. I had truly hit hard with that one. I could see the shocked faces all around me and I even saw that Stan's mouth was agape. I knew I had to get out of there before I started crying too, so I spun away from everyone and all but ran out the backdoor into the back-alley. I kept running, not really caring about the weird looks people were giving me, just trying to get as far away from _her _as I possibly could.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I had calmed down by lunch time and braved the journey back to my home. After paying for my coffee and sending Ivan an apologetic text, I received a not so welcomed message from my father:

_I called one of my friends round. Once you are calm, come back to your place and we'll discuss proceedings._

Great. Now I needed an invitation into my own home.

Refusing to get angry again, I stumbled back home, feeling the distasteful brewing of a hangover. _Why did I choose vodka? _I sighed. Sure, I was in need of something strong but the rocket fuel that was Russian vodka, maybe not. Getting annoyed with myself was going to get me nowhere so I let my mind wander to the first distraction I could think of:

Rose.

Twice. It had only been twice that I had seen her – and I am not even sure if you can count the first time – but there was something about her that made me feel…well, I don't actually know. It was an odd feeling of freedom and unease as well as a torrent of gratitude. Never had such emotions become combined together and the whole thought of it both confused and terrified me.

To be fair, both the times I had spoken to Rose was when I was struggling through a personal crisis so of course my emotions were going to be messed up. But, I relished the times that I had seen her. It was like when I was with her, I didn't feel so alone; I didn't feel so bad; I didn't feel so cold.

"I never took you as a daydreamer Belikov." I snapped my head up to where the voice had originated. _No, I couldn't be_. "Hello Dimitri."

"Hello Zmey…"

* * *

><p>"You're kidding!?"<p>

"I am not."

"Oww dude, that is…ouch."

"Thanks Ivan."

"Here to help, so what has the great Mazur got you doing?"

"He is in the sitting room with Aleksei discussing exactly what I am going to be doing for the next three months." I conveyed quietly to Ivan over the phone as the two older men discussed my life. They had already come up with several ideas on my pitch and Zmey even offered to threaten the Head of the cooperation. Thankfully, I managed to dissuade them from that theory but I had reached the point of no return as I now stood in my own bathroom giving a call of distress to my best friend.

"Oh I feel you buddy," he said sympathetically, "I don't suppose either of them are leaving anytime soon?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'

"Well… have fun with that."

"Ivan!"

"What!? I do not want to delve into the dirty work or world that is and surrounds Ibrahim Mazur. Do you know what he is? Who he is? He is the evil twin brother of fucking James Bond! Talk about 'from Russia with love': he knows all, sees all. I'll bet he knows you are not peeing in this bathroom!"

"Ivan." I sighed

"Nu-uh D, you are not dragging me down into this one. I'll help but I am not coming near Zmey; I nearly lost an arm between you and Aleksei: imagine how many limbs I will loose to Mazur…" I could feel him shudder.

"Right, sorry Ive, I'd better go. Stay out of trouble will you?"

"Not likely, I am a trouble magnet: look out ladies!"

"Bye Ive." I rolled my eyes and hung up. Taking a deep breath I walked back into the living room to where my father sat tensely on the three person sofa whilst Abe looked like he couldn't have a care in the world on the single chair.

"I didn't know it takes ten minutes to empty one's bladder?" he grinned slyly, his golden metal-work shining in the midday sun, "Intriguing, no?"

"No." I said coldly and he grinned even more.

"Come now Belikov, is that really the way to speak to an old friend?" he narrowed his snake-like eyes and rubbed the tip of his goatee. I just glared back at him and he took the hint. "Well, it seems our little devil has got himself into a bit of a tangle but no matter, we shall rectify."

"Nathan has already scheduled his meeting with the head's assistant in three weeks time; if we want any chance of competing, we have to pitch then." Aleksei finished, dumping a pile of papers in front of me.

"That means we have to finish our plans by then." I clarified.

"Yes it does." Abe said smiling again. I sighed and pulled up some more finance work. The next couple of hours were brutal. Except from the occasional text from Ivan, checking to see if I am still alive, I had been entirely focused on my pitch. Abe had put together charts and diagrams to help better the situation and had offered some more of his 'advice' when trying to get something you want.

My father had remained business like for the duration if the day for which, I was glad. He had behaved himself and in return, I hadn't splattered his inners all over the landing floor. Something told me that my neighbours would not be too happy with the mess.

Apparently I was playing host to my father overnight, who had also acquired the audacity to invite Abe to spend the night so they could have a 'speedy start' in the morning. Mercifully, Abe had declined but I still had to sleep on the couch for my father had demanded the bed and wouldn't have it any other way.

Abe finally left at around six when the sun had already disappeared into the abyss. It was late November. As soon as I saw his car driver (don't ask) drive him away, I made a break for the door. I may have to have my father spend the night but there is no reason I have to entertain him 'till that time comes, or any reason for me to remember it. And since I had thrown my last bottle of vodka at the wall, I was out of alcoholic substances.

Still, I meant I could go back to the Shadow Kiss Inn. Despite not being the closest bar to me, or indeed the liveliest, I wouldn't go anywhere else anymore. Having significantly sobered up, I – firstly remembered my car keys – and drove to the run-down old pub.

The night was clear and the stars sparkled in the dark sky above me, illuminated the rest of the world. The roads were packed with people returning from work to go to the comfort of homes and families. When I arrived at the inn, the place was lit by candlelight; it was ordinarily quite a dark place but at this time of night, where more people came and sat happily with people the cared for, it was truly homely. Warm and protective, it harboured more life than I could possibly express in my imagination.

I felt at peace.

Well, that was until I saw Rose…

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it my friends.<strong>

**I wish to apologise for the fluff, or rather lack of, in this chapter. I know I said I would try – and I did – but I felt that if I added it in it would be rushed and messy. As well as being a little clumsily as it would be Rose and Dimitri's first 'proper' conversation and I wanted to give it the majority of the chapter so I have moved it to the next one :)**

**I am really sorry though.**

**In other news, I hope you did like this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought so please review :3**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo to you my dear comrades in Comrade. **

**Look who is back in the same weekend! Sorry, I thought I better repay you for my inability to post as quickly as I would have liked. Even in the space of a few hours, you guys have been so kind. luciinwaters, The cat with blue eyes, Ginevra Annabeth Herondale, LADIEROCK, Roselopez, Mrs. MagnusB, SadisticallyDelicious and VAGypsy thank you so much for reviewing so quickly; you guys are really great :)**

**As a way of showing my thanks, The cat with blue eyes and Roselopez: you guys both were wondering whether Dimitri saw the confrontation and the simple answer would be yes but I did actually write it from Dimitri's perspective but didn't include it because it was quite short but here it is if you wanted to read it :3 **

DPOV

The ache in my chest was lifting as I watched her stalk away. And yet, I felt disappointed: almost as if I had not wanted her to leave. _Cut it out Belikov_ reason once again told me off but even with its annoying prattle in my skull, I could not stop gazing at her.

Then, I really looked.

Rose was tense, and by tense I mean she looked quite willing to punch the wall. Strong and defining muscle wrapped its way around her curvy form and she looked as though she was fuming. I frowned and followed her gaze to a short, red-headed woman who looked a little hurt.

I deepened my concentration of the scene and saw the red-headed woman mumble something barely coherent which then caused Rose to relax slightly and the sly grin, that I knew too well, crept on her face.

"…by pissing off!" she yelled unexpectantly and most of the restaurant flinched. Her murderous look returned as she began to storm back into the kitchen. She caught my gaze and her anger subsided enough to reveal pure hurt. She turned away into the kitchen, leaving me very concerned in my seat.

**So, that was that :3 Hope you liked it. Also to LADIEROCK, thank you so much for the reassurance with the whole college thing; it really is appreciated as I am all but terrified of moving up and on from secondary school xD**

**Now, on to the much waited 'proper convo'… Please like it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Hours. After my outburst, I fled to the one place at which I felt safe: the gym. I could quite happily spend hours using the machines and punching out my emotions. That was, apparently, exactly what I did. I don't know what it is about beating the shit out of inanimate object that makes me feel so much better, but it works. Not to the extent that I might hope it would, but it really lets me let off steam.

When I returned to the pub, my mother was mercifully not in sight. Good. Now I at least had the opportunity to remain calm. The same could not be said for Stan.

"Hathaway, I fully aware of the situation between you and your mother but this is just ridiculous!" His grew in volume with every word. "Five hours! We are already in the mists of a financial crisis, and I have just lost one of my chefs, and you decide to go on a binge for five fucking hours! Bar! Now! Do not make me ask twice!" he flung his finger in the direction of the bar and I huffed over to the door.

Normally Stan's abuse I could take but for some reason, I could feel myself welling up. It was like the return of my mother had made me dig up all the horrible emotions I had tried to hide: the feeling of being unwanted, unloved and unworthy. I quickly wiped my eyes dry and pushed my way through the bar's door.

The pub was alive as it often was at this time of night. I saw Sydney try to pry and drooling jerk of her arm whilst trying to take his order and Adrian glaring at the guy from his darkened corner. _Just friends._

I laughed gently and shook my head. Coming round the cabinet of alcoholic beverages, I saw him: the Russian. He was looking as hot as ever but the pain was still in his eyes. Granted, he had cleaned himself up a bit but watching him sit alone at the bar made me feel a little sorry for the guy. What had happened in his life to make him so miserable?

As if sensing my thoughts, he stopped his sweeping gaze on where I stood not a few feet away from him and concern flooded his features.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

"Are you okay?" I could not stop the words leaving my mouth and I could feel the embarrassment leaking through. Rose looked completely bewildered but she was quick to compose herself.

"Look who's talking." Okay, I'll give her that one recalling the events of this morning.

"So what's it to be comrade"? She smiled walking closer to me.

"Comrade?" I asked raising my eyebrow, amused.

She just shrugged. "I heard the accent and made the connection from there." I chuckled at this whilst she looked at me with what I assumed confusion but I could be fooled into thinking wonder. She shook herself out again. "So, what's it to be mister…"

"Belikov, well, Dimitri." I blurted out before I could think better of it.

"Well mister Belikov-well-Dimitri," she paused, "nah, I prefer comrade." She flashed me a deep grin which caused another chuckle to rupture through my body. "What'd you want?" she asked for third time, gesturing to the bottles behind her.

"Oh, scotch please." I managed, somewhat stumbling over my words. She gave me another smile and went to get my drink.

"So," she began again while placing my drink in front of me, "what is a big, bad, scary Russian doing in an under-run pub in little, old Manhattan?"

I laughed at this. "I don't really know honestly: work I suppose, but not for much longer." my tone darkened and her brows furrowed together. I sighed. You're constantly told that sharing problems is better than keeping them locked away; time to put it to the test. "My job, it's...complicated. I am under threat of being sacked and the only way to keep my job is to compete with our company's best so I am wallowing and enjoying life while I still can." I smiled sarcastically and tossed the remains of my whiskey down my throat, feeling it burn as it plummeted to my stomach.

Rose hesitated for a moment before deciding and getting me another drink. "Here, you may be in worse shit than I am." I took the drink from her and smiled gratefully.

"I don't know, you looked pretty angry this morning and a little upset now." I said before reason stopped me. She just looked mildly shocked that I had, firstly noticed and secondly, had the balls to say it to her face. I could feel the embarrassment rise within me just before tiredness covered her features.

"You saw that huh?" she sighed, slumping into a stool opposite me.

"I'm afraid that it was hard not to." I told her and shook her head.

"Yeah, well, when your heartless mother comes dancing back into your life after leaving you for as good as dead when you were a child, you tend to be a little pissed off." She said coldly. I leaned over the counter took the bottle of scotch to pour her a glass.

"Here, you may need this more than I do." I mimicked her tone and she smiled.

"May as well, this place isn't going to be here much longer." She shrugged taking a gulp whilst I choked on mine.

"What?!"her eyes widened upon realisation of what she had said.

"Oh crap, I did not mean to say that." She muttered slowly but one look at my face told her to keep talking. "Well why not? We just got a huge bill for a shed load of debt that has to be paid in three months otherwise this place gets shut down and we all loose our jobs." She looked around the pub for a bit before sighing again. "Still, it is not as though anyone would miss it; I mean, look at this place."

Looking at it I was. This place had become my constant, the one thing I could rely on in my stupid life, and it was _shutting down__!? _Over some debt!? I honestly thought that if I lost this place then I would loose my sanity.

"How much?" I blurted again, more interrogatory than intrigued.

She looked at me amused before realising I was serious. Then, the sly grin returned. "$4 million and a bit." She said and my eyes had to struggle to stay in their sockets. "Not so keen to help now are we comrade?" she mused.

Against my better judgement, something I appeared to be ignoring a lot recently, I reached out and took her hand in my own. "I would love to help." I spoke, my voice barely a whisper, and for the first time since I had met this girl, she was completely speechless. And, if I was truly honest, so was I. The sensation that sparked from where her skin laid against my own was indescribable. It made me feel warm and happy as well as scared and nervous; emotions that swirled in my veins like a current in a wire. These were emotions I tried to hide but no amount of strength could force them back into the darkness of my heart.

Not wanting to revel any longer with feelings I had tried so desperately to oppress, I gently pull my hand away from her own and offered and consoling smile. Her brown eyes had me stunned to my stool as they locked with my own. I pulled away from the intensity of her gaze and fumbled around for some cash. Upon locating a twenty, I smiled and tossed it to her:

"Have one on me." I said and downed the last of my drink before wandering out the door. As soon as I was out of sight, I flung myself against a wall and, well, to put it lightly...started to hyperventilate. _What was wrong with me? _I could not shake the sensation that had escalated throughout me from where I had involuntarily touched her. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and looked up at the sky. The night was still stunning; the stars looked down upon me like gentle candle lights. I could hear my heart in my ears and everything about me felt weak.

Life rang all around me and my eyes struggled to stay still. And despite everything that I wanted to believe, something told me that this was just the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there :D Is it getting interesting yet?<strong>

**Real big thank you again for reviewing so quickly. I think that this story will be updated more on a weekly basis as I approach GCSEs and stuff so I wish to apologise inn advance for that one.**

**On a slightly more positive note, does anyone watch the Originals? I recently started and have caught up but do we know when it will be returning to our screens? There has been a bit of a break since Christmas and I kinda want some Halijah in my life xD**

**Anyway, all the best  
>Mariarty<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**REWRITTEN: I was a little skeptical about the ending to this chapter before and yunacarman confirmed m suspicions which I am most grateful for. Thank you and I completely agree which all you had said, let's be honest here, it was a bit crap really :3**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while but can I just say a huge thank you. This story has 100 followers! :DDD I would thank each and everyone of you but there is 100 of you ! (sorry little overexcited) I am so thrilled to have you like this story and honoured to know that you guys are interested in what my mind is up to. Thank you so much.<strong>

**In more gratefulness, huge thank you XxkatylouXx, The cat with blue eyes, littledhampir12, VAGypsy, Roselopez, Mrs. MagnusB****, SadisticallyDelicious, ****Dead Revolution****, Ginevra Annabeth Herondale, Rhe505, Laura, peggy, Cathy, Chriss-Meister and all you lovely guests who have contributed to 98 reviews! I think we can make it **_**triple **_**figures by next chapter :D**

**Couple personal notes:**

**The cat with blue eyes: You actually asked this on chapter 9 so sorry for not replying sooner but no; Rose does not know that Abe is her father just in case that had anyone else confused xD And I am glad you liked D's POV, it really means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy this :3**

**littledhampir12: You'll have to wait and see… :P**

**VAGypsy: Thank you for understanding and continuing to review :D**

**Mrs. MagnusB: I watch the Vampire Diaries too! :D I just prefer the Originals for some reason :3 Did you see the latest episode? It was really good :)**

**SadisticallyDelicious: Thank you so much for the heads up on the Originals, I really appreciated that! **

**Ginevra Annabeth Herondale: I think 'convo' is right. If it is not I have been saying it wrong all my life xD And I'll defiantly put that idea under consideration… Thank you**

**Rhe505: No, Yeva is still with us and still as cryptic as ever! She is just the best, isn't she?**

**Wow! That is a lot of people! :D Thank you so much and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

Oh shit I was nervous. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life: hell, I don't think anyone has. My leg jolted in uncontrollable spasms as my fingers drummed against my knees at a rate that could've rivalled light.

Today was they day.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't be such a mess. Cool, collected Dimitri Belikov waltzed in and out of these things without breaking much of a sweat, but now that my neck depended on it, I was flipping out.

In the past three weeks, Abe, Aleksei – Ivan when he could be bothered (or sober) – and me had been working none stop to finalise this pitch. Alberta was also shoved into the mix with the general organisational processes that came with pitch writing since none us blokes could master that. All in all, team Triple A (Abe's idea: he realised quite quickly that all their names began with 'A') had made a formidable pitch and one that could actually compete with Nathan Ivashkov.

Of course, the final problem remained: me.

One of the conditions, that I had so foolishly suggested, was that each of us went in on our own – without a support team. Thus, all the work and preparation now rested on me not cocking up. Aleksei hadn't helped this situation; he just told me to suck it up and deal with it 'you worthless piece of shit', his words exactly. When that hadn't helped, Abe decided to offer his support. I am not sure how ordering a private army to surround the building whilst he gathered up relatives of the management team and peeled away each layer of skin was going to help but he seemed pretty certain that that was the only way.

Can you see why I was nervous?

No, it was Alberta who offered the best advice. This wasn't out of the ordinary and I never really gave her enough credit for what she did for me; she put up with my verbal abuse and unjust treatment and was still offering me her help. When, no, if I get out of this, I am most defiantly getting her a payrise.

She told me to ease off on the pressure: go master this pitch in a place far away from psychotic fathers and psychopathic men, a place where I could really just relax.

Well, I only knew of one…

The Shadow Kiss Inn had become the highlight of my life. If we want to be technical, it wasn't the place itself, rather…well…you know. I now lived for the days I saw Rose. Her stunning appearance lit up my life and her fiery passion left me feeling fuelled for the rest of my years. She had truly become something special to me and that was becoming a little bit of a problem…

Firstly, Ivan. I still went to clubs and bars but Ivan was still very much Ivan. He immediately got drunk and tried to find some random girl to have sex with or to just have fun with. I used to be very much like that but now something had defiantly changed. Sure, I still went with him and was his wingman but I had lost the interest in getting pissed or high or laid; all these things were once distractions in my life from my life. They had let me escape from being me and allowed me to forget just what it was like to be alone in this brutal world. But now, I had found another distraction, and this distraction's effectiveness was completely unmatched and Ivan wasn't stupid. He knew that something was happening and grew increasingly suspicious when I tried to prize an intoxicated girl off my arm.

The second issue was a little more complex. There was no denying it anymore: I had a crush. I was 24 years old and I had a crush. A crush. I have never had a crush in my life. I had no idea what the protocol was for a 'crush'. I have said 'crush' too many times.

_Oh no._

It was not good at all. After the hand-holding-hyperventilating-on-a-wall incident, I was scared to go back. But I realised that if I didn't, I would have to find another place which would just be a bit of an inconvenience considering.

And so, I went back. Much to my surprise, Rose seemed to be happy to see me. She seemed to be a little more friendly towards me but nothing about what she did suggested that she returned the 'crush' sentiment. So I ignored it. Not her, the sentiment, and to my shock again, it turned out all right. We spoke a lot more and she kept me informed about how the pub was doing because, and I quote, I was the only person to have bothered to create a fandom for it. It turned out that in the three weeks, they had created a total fund of $28.75 and $20 of those dollars came from me. She told me they were knuckling down on a plan but it wasn't going vary far.

In an attempt to make her feel better, I told her pretty much everything about my predicament too. How I was most likely going to fail and how my dear father was making me feel worse about it. She laughed. Have I told you about her laugh? It is beautiful; a sound forged by angels; a sweet bliss of ecstasy.

Just thinking about her made my entire being relax. My hand stopped using my knee as a drum, I sank into the seat like it was a bath and I sighed in utter contentment.

Then Nathan came out.

"Ah Dimitri." His sinister voice hissed its way through my happiness. "You seem awfully jubilant for someone about to lose his job." He laughed and I shut away all my emotions and felt my heart go cold again.

"Just thinking about the look on you face when your paycheck _doesn't_ come through." I all but growled.

His eye twitched and his face hardened. "You are playing a very dangerous game Belikov. Just remember, I know _everything_." And with that, he wandered down the hall.

I watched his figure slowly fade into the sea of office people. I took a deep intake of breath and clutched the briefcase that held my pitch. Its cool leather alleviated some of the burning heat that boiled inside me.

"Mr Belikov?" a young voice asked and I looked up slowly. She caught my eye and smiled. "Ms Lazar will see you now."

This was it…

* * *

><p>"D what the fuck is up with you?"<p>

"Huh?" I frowned after finally pushing the girl away from where she 'tripped' into my lap. After the interview, Ivan had insisted we go out to 'cheer up'. The pitch went without fault. Ms Avery Lazar was not actually the head of the management, merely a representative. She told me that if my pitch was accepted, I would be introduced to my new colleague. Assessing how much control Ms Lazar had, I was terrified about how much power _her _boss had…Shuddering through that contemplation, I delivered my pitch with everything I had, so much so that Ms Lazar looked impressed. But I was not her I needed to impress…

I had not even walked out of the building when Ivan called me, telling me we needed to go out to this new club he found – Vladimir's Saint. After and pretty amusing phone call, I thought about going to Rose. My heart fluttered at the thought but was denied the chance at release when Aleksei demanded my presence in my own apartment to go over ever detail of my pitch delivery. Abe was there too but I doubt he actually cared how well it went; even if I had forgotten how to speak English and did the whole thing in Russian, he would still make sure that I would win.

Three hours later, I was sitting in Vlad's with a very bewildered Ivan.

"I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he stared at me incredulously whist gesturing to the girl who had stumbled her way back to the dancefloor. "A couple of weeks ago you would've have tapped that without a second thought." He said still looking at me in shock-written confusion. "So, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I guess, I'm not really in the mood?" I said but even I didn't find it convincing.

Ivan, surprise-surprise, did not looked convinced. "Nu-uh, you are not getting away with this. You have been acting more and more strangely since Aleksei walked back into your life. Is that what it is? Aleksei?"

"No-"

"Then what D!" he raised his voice, arms and contents of his drink into the air. "You have been more interested in your work than spending time with you best buddy. We used to be partners in this and know you're…I don't even know!"

I honestly didn't have an answer for him. _I _didn't understand what was happening to me let alone trying to explain it to Ivan. All I felt was guilt and shame course its way through my veins and I slumped a little lower in my seat. "Ive, I am really-"

"Save it." He said bitterly, gulping down the contents of his drink. "You clearly don't want to spend time with me so why should I sit through you reasoning?"

"Ive-"

"No Dimitri!" he yelled again making flinch as his said my full name. "Go run back and play happy families with your daddy dearest; it's just what your mother did and she ended up with _four_ buns in that oven of hers."

Whether it was the whiskey or the fact he had just insulted the family I held dear, I do not know. All I did know was that I had tackled him to the floor. We skidded along the ground and reached the dancefloor where the other partiers had just fled. I threw my fist into his jaw and heard it crack. Ivan's gaze hardened and he threw me off him and I slid again along the floor until my back hit the wall. He scrambled to his feet and I rose to mine. He made to hit my face but I deflected it and gave a blow to his stomach. He grunted in pain before delivering a swing to my cheekbone. I felt the bone dislocate beneath my skin and I growled in response. A surge of energy boiled within and I smashed my best friend to the ground.

Security showed up not a moment later and the club went deadly silent. Ivan and I were both dragged from where we stood out to the back alley that cloaked the club in an eerie darkness. I winced as the guy threw me into the abyss and I could hear Ivan stumble to the ground as I had defiantly broken something. Guilt plagued its way through my blood and I immediately regretted what had happened.

"Ive..." I began but the murderous look on Ivan's face told me to shut up.

"Enlighten me D," he said bitterly, "why is it that this," he gestures around him, "now disgusts you?"

"I-" I honestly did not have an answer for him. In all the years I had known Ivan, we had done everything together; he was the brother I never had and the only one who refused to give up on me. Seeing him in a rage that was beyond comparison kinda stung a little.

"Enlighten me Dimtiri Belikov!" He roared and I felt the anger take over.

"You think I enjoy this!? That I want to forever be locked in this life!? It is a distraction and you know it Ive, it is your distraction too. But, it has lost its appeal." I shouted back and Ivan narrowed his eyes before they widened in realisation.

"Who is she D?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Ivan has worked it out… What will D do?! And will Ivan escape this life too?<strong>

**Hey there again! I hope you liked this chapter. I am in a bit of a good mood right now, I don't know why, it is just one of those days :D**

**I kinda added the fight to this chapter to reinforce that Dimitri is a badass guardian - though I don't think I will do it again (wasn't my best piece of writing) - and I know that he is a little emotional afterward but that is an effect of his heart melting… :3**

**I would love to hear what you think and any improvements I welcome with open arms; I'm here to learn! :D Please leave a review and we can have some more Rose next chapter…**

**As ever, all the best  
>Mariarty <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**It may have been a while… And for that I really apologise. However, on a positive note… we are in triple figures! 115 reviews lads! I am quite literally over the moon, you have all been so generous and I cannot thank you enough. Thank you soooooooo much!**

**Big thanks to yunacarman, RoLo Lover, VAGypsy, Katie99mo, vee78, Dusters and doughnuts, Dead Revolution, Ginevra Annabeth Herondale, silvernmist, Rhe505, Cathy, booklion4, The cat with blue eyes, VAForever and all you lovely guests for making time to review. They really mean a lot.**

**For what it is worth, congrats to RoLo Lover; you were my 100****th**** review! **

**Couple of personal notes**

**Dusters and doughnuts: thank you so much for pointing that one out. Spelling has never been a strong point for me and I have way too much faith in autocorrect so I am thankful to your for highlighting the error. Thank you :)**

**VAForever: Yeah, Dimitri and Adrian did work together (Adrian was fired) but for the purposes of this plot, they haven't seen each other. If you like, they keep 'missing' each other in the bar; could add to the humour :P**

**Also, huge thank you to SarahBelikova for beta-ering this chapter; after my insecurity on the last one it was really reassuring to know that this one had been pre-read. Thank you so much pal :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Team, assemble!" I stopped looking at the door and began to slump over to where Lissa had arranged a meeting table out of two four person tables pushed together.

"Ashford assembled!" Mason rushed to her side and stood up straight, mocking her military form of address causing Christian to snigger.

"Mason this is serious; stop prating around and find Eddie." Lissa said whilst glaring at an amused Christian. Mia sighed in her seat as Sydney delicately placed herself in hers just in case it was secretly a time bomb that could go off at the most sudden of movements. Mason saluted and skipped off to find his partner in crime. I rolled my eyes and settled next to Lissa and an empty seat left for Adrian.

"Thou est graced with thee's presence." Speak of the devil.

"I'm not sure that is technically accurate." I said as Adrian swayed his way next to me, dropping down opposite Sydney.

"Who cares; Shakespeare isn't around to correct me." He shrugged and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yes but Sydney is." I pointed out and both parties blushed. _Just friends my arse._

I should probably explain what is going on. For the past three weeks, Lissa has worked non-stop, juggling work, wedding administration and _these_ gatherings. She called them 'Inspiration Meetings' in which we all sat round a table, at silly o'clock in the morning, to discuss possible ideas for fundraising. It wasn't going well.

The only decent idea that had come out of these meetings was a collection pot where charitable customers donated money to the cause. Unfortunately, customers were _not _very charitable. Other than the odd dollar, no-one was giving up their money any time soon. So, the 'Collection Pot' had become the 'Tip Pot' in which we put all our tips in from the day. So far the scheme had not been very effective. After tossing in the $20 Dimitri had given me, we were up to $28.75 which was a long way off $4 million and a fifth.

_Dimitri._

Christian nearly had a heart attack when he saw me adding the $20 to the pot and demanded me tell him who I got it from.

"Oh…just-just a, a guy… no-one, really…" That was what left my mouth. Not my best moment.

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm." He nodded slowly. "Tell me, was this _guy_, our dear Eastern European friend whom you are _not_ liking?" I downright scowled which made him smile victoriously and walk away grinning.

"Hey! I said nothing Fireboy!"

"I'm not saying you did." He mused.

Since that conversation I really began to worry. I had had a _way_ too extreme reaction to when he took my hand in his own. I could not shake the feeling from my body and it was clear to me that he most certainly did not feel the same way.

And yet, I longed to see him. Our interactions had become light and easy which only added to the cocktail of emotions that ran alongside my hormones when I saw him. I figured if I ignored it long enough, they would slide and I, well, might have gained a really good friend.

God. This is coming from the girl who all but blew up in his face on their first encounter and dreaded the next one. _What is wrong with me?_

"Right. Brainstorm." Lissa snapped me back to the present. "And if you say a sponsored drink-a-thon, I will murder you Adrian Ivashkov." Yeah, Adrian's last contribution hadn't gone down too well.

"Your loss." He shrugged pouring another glass.

"Okay, but I do think doing something sponsored will get us somewhere but it would have to be something _massive_." Lissa stated opening her notebook.

"Rose, could do a sponsored silence?"

"Hey!" Adrian protested as I threw his drink at Christian's head.

"You can go get another one." I told him as he scowled. "And get me one too!" I called after him as he wandered to the bar.

"Rose." Lissa chastised whilst Christian rubbed his head. "Be serious."

"I am! Tell your fancy fiancée that; he started it." I whined like I was six.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Guys!" Lissa yelled and I stuck my tongue out at Christian.

"What about a parachute jump?" Mia suggested, getting back on topic, as Adrian came to sit down with the drinks.

"What about it?" I said bringing the glass to my lips.

"Someone could do it." She shrugged.

"Are you volunteering?" Christian asked and Mia looked horrified.

"No, of course not!" she deflected quickly, "Just suggesting." She raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't think it is the worst idea in the world." Sydney spoke up for the first time, perking the interest of Adrian. "I mean obviously, I couldn't do it; you would have to be unbelievably brave to even consider-"

"I'll do it." I spluttered my drink – all over Mia sitting opposite – as soon as the words left Adrian's mouth. Lissa looked in shock at Adrian whilst Christian frowned and Sydney looked in awe. "What?"

"You'll do a _parachute _jump?" Lissa said slowly as I continued to choke on my scotch.

"Yeah, why not? How hard can it be, right?" He let loose his devil-may-care smile before looking at me. "You okay Little Disaster?"

"Fine." I said still coughing.

"Right well, I'll get the sponsor sheets and posters and you can register online." She said and Adrian smirked. "Well, anyone else got any ideas?" She said, stealing a few mystified glances at Adrian.

After that, there weren't many good suggestions. Lissa said she would take the charity fund idea to her work and ask around to see if any of her colleagues would help. She also ordered me to ask my mother to pull some strings which promptly derailed the topic and provoked an hour long argument.

Annoyingly, she won.

She also left shortly after that when the pub opened at nine. Stan dragged his weary bones in the building and tossed $50 onto the table, telling us he had sold his TV. He didn't wait around to be thanked and soon disappeared to his den of an office but I had a new amount of respect for him: he was capable of doing the right thing.

I was on bar shift so I spent most of the day cleaning glasses with a dishtowel while looking pensively at the door. I was like a devoted puppy waiting for her master, only the master I was waiting for did not show.

Every time the bell rang, announcing the presence of another customer, I sprang up only to be disappointed. I did not see his God-like looks and heart-melting eyes; I did not hear his accented voice and harmonic laugh. And then I remembered why.

Honestly, I was pathetic. I knew full well that he had his pitch today: the one that would determine his fate. I really did not know how to react when he came back either with work or unemployed. I didn't even know if he was going to come back at _all_.

That contemplation made me shudder and I needed to find a distraction, quick. Thankfully, distraction came in the shape of a drunken twenty-one year-old with an aroma of clove cigarettes.

"Hey Little Disaster, what trouble you up to?" he said slumping into the bar stool, wishfully glancing at Sydney.

_Of course._

I really couldn't take it any more. "For God's sake! Grow a pair and ask her out!" I said throwing my arms in the air. "And if I hear 'just friends' come out of that mouth of yours I will castrate you." I threatened and Adrian's mouth slowly closed before he sighed.

"Look Rose, I appreciate the gesture but-"

"You have just volunteered to do a parachute jump to impress her." I cut him off. "The most a guy has ever done to win my attention was to ask me out drunken, over a karaoke machine."

"She doesn't even like me like that." He said as I glared at him.

"Adrian Ivashkov, when have you ever let that stop you flirting with anyone?"

"Exactly! That is the problem right there: me. I'm a womanizer; I drink to the point of unconsciousness and I smoke like a chimney. I see how she flinches every time I reach for a cigarette or a drink; I disgust her. I'm not worthy of her." His voice became barely a whisper as he hesitated over his bourbon. I was speechless. In all my years of knowing Adrian, he was always so sure of himself; seeing him so insecure made me rethink everything I already knew.

"Adrian-"

"I'm going to go home and…paint." He said getting up and leaving swiftly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sydney looking worriedly at the door. How could Adrian not see how smitten she was of him? How much she _cared_? My mind lapsed and I realised just how similar this situation was to the situation of my mother and I; I had convinced myself that she was one person without giving her the chance to prove she was another. Perhaps I had been too harsh on her. Perhaps I needed to grow a pair and fight my own insecurities.

Having determined a decision, I reached for my phone and dialed the number.

"Janine Hathaway, speaking." She said formally after three prompt rings.

"Hey mom, it's Rose. I was wondering if we could talk."

* * *

><p><strong>So Adrian is doing a parachute jump xD And Stan helping out, that must add some points in his favour? :P<strong>

**I wish to explain for my elongated absence because I feel as though I owe it to you guys. I recently moved house – as in, near the end of January (so not that recently xD) – and have been without internet until about this morning. Imagine that; three weeks without internet… I had to survive on 3G on my crappy phone (seriously, never get a Samsung Galaxy Young…) so I have been unable to publish and do most of my homework for that matter. It has not been fun. I really am sorry for this but please know that it was out of my control.**

**In light of this, I have managed to write quite a few more chapters so expect them up very shortly…**

**As ever, all the best,  
>Mariarty<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear comrades in Comrade.**

**Once again, I am indebted to you for your kindness. Big thank you to ****yunacarman****, The cat with blue eyes, VAForever, VAGypsy, Dusters and doughnuts, silvernmist, SarahBelikova and Chriss-Meister for reviewing. You guys are awesome! Also, can I just say we have reached and stopped on 123 :) It is the little things in life that amuse me *he he :D**

**Quick personal note:**

**Dusters and doughnuts: You didn't make me feel insecure, I am sorry if I made you feel that way. Your advice really helped, so for that, I thank you. **

**Also, I have not had this chapter beta-ed because my newly switched on internet keeps crashing on me so please don't hesitate to offer any improvements, grammatical or otherwise.**

**So this chapter starts where chapter 11 ended so it is a little tense to start with. However, this chapter has some more Romitri fluff in it which is actually inspired by a review I got back on chapter 10 from Ginevra Annabeth Herondale xD Thank you so much for that one, it really helped kick start this idea ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything surrounding it (but I do own this plot :D)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I stood frozen in shock as the words left Ivan's mouth. All anger faded within a blink and my heart all but stopped.

"Who is she D?" he repeated and I lost all ability to speak.

"I don't-" My attempt at English linguistics was cut off by a mercilessly dry laugh.

"You are seriously going there!?" Ivan continued, shaking his head at the thought. "I never thought I would see the day where cold-hearted Belikov would be so stumped for an explanation. Oh how wrong I have been!"

"Ivan, please-"

"What Dimitri?" he interrupted again. "What could you possibly have to say to me? You are reluctant to spend time hanging out with your 'best' pal; you recoil at the notion of your old life; you have completely ignored the fact that your abusive father has strolled back onto your couch with a psychopath for a sidekick. And for what? A girl who is remaining more of a mystery than what is going on in that head of yours?" I flinched at his words and he just sighed. "You know what? I think…I just…" he stuttered and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm just going to go; have fun with your 'girl'." And with that, he turned his back and wandered away. I am not usually one so worked up, but watching your best friend walk away from you – and not knowing whether they'll come back – really hits hard.

I swallowed back my sorrow and looked around the darken alley with empty bottles and small bags that once harboured things children our supposed to stay away from lining the darker still edges. I sighed. As soon as one thing goes right in my life, something else comes crashing down in a blazing inferno.

God must really hate me.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"Rose." My mother called, waving me over to the table she sat at. Taking a deep breath, I wandered over and took the seat next to her. "I am so glad you called." She said in all sincerity, looking at me softly.

I sighed. "Well don't get too hyped up too soon." I warned but she seemed indifferent.

"I really do want to be part of your life; I'm so glad you have given me a chance." She continued and I nodded. "Okay, I'm assuming you have an agenda."

I smiled a little. "Well you know about the financial situation of this place so we need to raise funds for it and we-I," I corrected myself per Lissa's instructions, "was wondering if you would be able to help." I imparted to which she responded instantly.

"Of course. I can put a word in at work and ask some people I know to aid the cause." She said, not wasting a moment with writing down a 'to do' list.

Well this was fun…

"So…" she looked up from her frantic note taking as the word left my mouth. "The weather is nice." I said trying to think of conversational topics.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She said looking out of the window and then back at her notebook.

"I personally prefer the cold to the sun, what do you think?" I tried again.

"I haven't given it much thought." She said taking a sip of her tea before resuming her activity.

"No I wouldn't have thought so…" Let's just say the conversation didn't really kick-off. A few awkward exchanges were all that was passed between us. I suppose you can't really fix eighteen years in one conversation.

She left after her work demanded her back. I sighed and went back to the bar where Mason and Eddie were cleaning up.

"That looked fun." Eddie grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break, I am trying!" I exclaimed.

"We weren't saying you weren't," Mason said tossing a cloth to Eddie.

"But it wasn't your greatest effort…" Eddie finished sliding a bucket over the Mason. I sighed again, knowing they were both right, and slumped onto the stool. I groaned and face-planted the bar.

"Hey!" Mason yelped causing me to lift my head slowly. "I just cleaned that." He gestured to the bar and I scowled at him.

"Oh well I am sorry." I said sarcastically and sat up properly.

"Thanking you." Mason said as Eddie scrubbed the tiny spot where my head had been.

"Oh that is a little bit over the top, Eddie." I said as he pulled the disinfectant.

"Hey, some of us want to do out job properly!" He defended and a dark thought crossed my mind. Mason noticed my evil grin and widened his eyes.

"Don't do it…" he said and I gave him my man-eater smile before running my finger over the wet surface of the bar.

"No!" Eddie cried and tried to cover the train that my finger had left.

"That's it!" Mason exclaimed, "You are banned from the bar until we are done." He said definitely and I chuckled.

I stood up and made to walk away, but not before I dragged my entire hand along the entire length of the bar causing them to all but scream in mock protest. "Bye boys." I smiled triumphantly before I saw _him. _

Dimitri.

When did he come in? How did I not notice? Well it didn't matter. He was here and he was reading a book, a western I concluded upon closer inspection. It was late in the evening and the moonlight spilled into the Shadow Kiss Inn like milk on cereal. Figuring it was too late for coffee; I quickly made him a hot chocolate and had to stop myself skipping over to him.

"I know you don't have many friends comrade, but you don't need to make it obvious." I grinned gesturing his book. I saw him wince a little and I retracted. "Oh, Dimitri, I was only joking… are you okay?" I asked as he put his book down but did not remove his mask.

"I'm fine, honestly, its nothing." He said not looking me in the eye. I let it go and decided it would be best to change the subject.

"So…" I said sliding into the seat opposite him, "How'd it go?" I asked but his only response was to widen his eyes in shock.

"Wha-"

"Oh come comrade; I brought hot chocolate," I pushed the glass over to him, "with whipped cream and marshmallows, because I know today was the day of the pitch and I don't care if the other guy comes out on top, we are celebrating this moment, right now." his eyes softened and his mask slipped a little which gave me a warm feeling inside. "So, how'd it go?"

We spent goodness knows how long just talking to each other. Conversation was light and easy, there were no awkward moments, and it just felt so natural. I found out quite a bit about him. He was twenty-four, had three sisters and was born in Siberia which apparently was not an arctic wasteland where criminals were sent to pay penance for their crimes.

Who knew?

"Wait they made you do _what_?"

"They made me dress up and marry their dolls." No I had heard right. I burst out laughing. "It was not funny; it was mortifying." He said sternly but the smile on his face gave him a way.

"No, your right; it's not funny, it's hilarious!" I continued to laugh before I noticed the empty pub. "Hey comrade what's the time?" I asked and he frowned a little.

"Ten thirty, why?"

I burst out laughing again. "We shut an hour and a half ago." This time he joined in too.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised and I shook my head.

"No don't be sorry." I reassured him, "We were having fun, but you do realise that this makes you, officially, our most loyal customer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "We should get you a badge." This caused him to laugh again. "Hey, now that you are our most loyal customer, would you be interested in doing the pub a favour?"

"And what, pray tell, would I be doing?" he said leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table.

"My friend," I said mimicking his action "is doing a parachute jump to raise money for the pub. Would you like to sponsor him?"

"Are they quite mad?" Dimitri asked maintaining a straight face.

"Yes." I replied with a curt nod. I could see the amusement in his eyes but he wasn't about to break.

"Well then, that explains it." He said leaning back.

"Will you do it?" I queried leaning back also, a little uneasy but not letting it show. Dimitri seemed to pick up on it though and crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"Maybe." He shrugged and I resisted a scowl. This only amused him further. "Might I enquire the name of this mentally deranged individual?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "His name is Adrian Ivashkov." Dimitri's act abruptly shattered and he did a double take.

"I'm did you say Adrian _Ivashkov_?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" I frowned.

"Son of…"

"Nathan." I finished and I watched as his eyes go wide. "What's the matter Dimitri?"

"Nothi-"

"Dimitri Belikov don't you dare say nothing." I warned. Him saying 'nothing' was like Adrian saying 'just friends' and I was having no more of that.

He sighed and reluctantly explained. "Nathan Ivashkov is the guy I am up against in my company-"

"You work for Moroi Enterprises?" I cut him off.

"Yes." He said almost timidly then I realised my tone had been a little unkind. "Why?"

"Sorry, you just didn't seem like the type. Kinda like Adrian really." Dimitri's frown deepened and it became my turn to explain. "Adrian and his father don't really get along so if you're worried about my being upset that you may put Nathan out of a job, the bastard deserves it." I said without remorse. "Adrian hated the world of business and finances; he wants to be an artist but his father won't allow it. He wants him as his 'heir' as such, so Adrian tries to defy him any way possible. That's why he turns to the alcohol and nicotine." I said and Dimitri looks apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend-"

"Don't worry Dimitri. It isn't your fault, and I am kinda glad that you get to be the one to kick Nathan off his high horse." I smiled and he returned it lightly. There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed before I decided to break it. "So back to the original question…"

"You really want me to sponsor him." He chuckled.

"I bet Christian ten bucks that I could get the first sponsor." I shrugged and Dimitri let out the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard.

"Well in that case, of course I will." He said and I beamed at him.

"You will?" I said, wanting to clarify,

"Yes." He responded definitely, "How much should I give?"

"Well, that is really up to you…" I said, not wanting to push him any further. He nodded and asked for the sponsor sheet. I watched him write his name, address and phone number before hesitating over the amount. "You really don't have to give that much." I said before thinking.

He looked up with a look of softness that I had never witnessed before. "I want to Roza." He murmured and signed the piece of paper before making to leave. I watched him leave in awe and as soon as he left the building, I jumped from my seat and looked at the sponsor sheet.

And just like that, we had $578.75…

* * *

><p><strong>Can we get a whoo for Dimitri? And nice to see that Janine and Rose are trying.<strong>

**Yeah so I am in a bit of a internet-Wifi-crap BT situation so I will try and update as soon as possible but I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story and I do not plan on abandoning it, please know that. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will update soon :D**

**All the best  
>Mariarty <strong>


End file.
